The New Dragon God
by PvPSwagHD
Summary: After Hyoudou Issei was born, his parents were killed by Kokabiel. Ophis appeared and saved him. Hyoudou Yukina, the elder sister of Issei learnt about the supernatural through Ophis. Ophis sealed herself inside Issei's sacred gear. Then, what is he going to face when he had Ophis' power? And the true motive behind Ophis' sealing? CHAPTER 5: BEFORE 30TH MAY 2019!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

"…" Conversations

'…' Thoughts

[…] Ophis talking inside the Sacred Gear

* * *

Update: For those of you who may concern, this is a AU story. Issei & Rias will be on the same age as i think this will be interesting. Also English is not my native language so please tell me if i have any grammatical mistakes. Thanks!

* * *

Normal POV

(Hospital)

* * *

"Wahhhhhh" a baby cry sound was heard in a room of a hospital.

A baby boy was born. His father was holding him gently with happiness, he tried to stop letting his emotion control him. But as he imagined about the family's happy life when the baby boy joined the family, tears began to gather in his eyes. Once the first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. The baby's father, Mr Hyoudou was crying with joy. His dream to have a boy came into fruition. He looked at the baby, noticing his eyes didn't move together smoothly. He smiled warmly as he knew that it was a normal phenomenon. He then turned to his wife, Mrs Hyoudou who was lying on the bed.

"What should we call our wonder son? How about….. Issei? Hyoudou Issei!" Mr Hyoudou said with a bright smile.

"Yes! Let's call him Issei. My son…" Mrs Hyoudou said while holding tears in her eyes. She used all her energy for her to sit properly, holding Issei from her husband's hand. She looked at Issei, touching his skin which was wonderfully soft. She couldn't help but giggled of Issei's cuteness. After having a moment of the first "mother and son" time, a girl with a shapely figure came into the room. Her eyes was brown same as her hair, making the nurses and doctors stunned by her beauty. She went to the side of Mrs Hyoudou's bed, attracted by the wonderfulness of the baby.

"So Dad, is that my brother?" the girl called Hyoudou Yukina asked with an exciting tone.

"Yes dear, this is your brother—Hyoudou Issei, the newest member of the Hyoudou family!" Mr Hyoudou shouted while hugging his daughter. Yukina was embarrassed by the sudden hug from her father, but she was also happy as she finally had a brother to play with.

Suddenly, the hospital was shaking. Mr Hyoudou and Mrs Hyoudou looked around, the doctor and the nurse inside the room were gone. The room was filled with darkness, close to block their vision. Yukina was trembling by the situation, she ran to the door trying to escape, but the door was locked from the outside which was supposed to be impossible. Mr Hyoudou came to her side, holding her head comforting her as much as he can. However, he was also scared as he never faced situations like this. Mrs Hyoudou who was holding Issei panicked as she didn't expect such situation to happen as well. Issei was probably shocked as he cried loudly and making everyone felt worried.

A tall man with a nice figure appeared out of nowhere. He was holding a yellow glowing spear making everyone stared at him. Mr Hyoudou sensed that he was a threat, he looked at Yukina who was still trembling, holding her shoulders with a worried face.

"Yukina! Get back! Hold Issei so he won't be in danger! Hurry!" Mr Hyoudou shouted towards Yukina, Yukina nodded and rushed to Mrs Hyoudou's side, holding Issei tightly to protect him.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Mr Hyoudou asked the man with a trembling tone. He could tell that the man standing in front of him was a powerful man. However, in order to protect his family, he stood up to confront the man himself. The man scratched his cheek, explained with an annoyed tone.

"My name is Kokabiel. A Fallen Angel from the Bible. I'm one of the leaders of the Fallen Angel, and I'm here to kill your son. Your son held a sacred gear, which was harmful to the supernatural beings like us. If you are willing to step away from this, I will spar your life. However, if you refuse, I will make your body into thousands of pieces and throw it away to feed the hungry wolf in my dungeon."

"There is no way I will let you kill my son! I will now fight you for the peace of my family!" Mr Hyoudou said with determination. He tightened his fist and pointed towards to Kokabiel. However, Kokabiel had no sign of blocking his punch. Mr Hyoudou grinned as he thought that he can protect his family, Kokabiel threw a spear passing through Mr Hyoudou's stomach. He then crossed his arms and looked at Mrs Hyoudou. Blood spread everywhere making Mrs Hyoudou cried in pain. She couldn't thought that her husband was killed without any mercy from the enemy. She was both angry and sad that she stood up from her bed trying avenge her husband. She stood up while gritting her teeth as the pain after the delivery still existed. Staring Kokabiel with a scary face, she screamed

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHATEVER THE HELL ARE YOU FROM, YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND AND I'M GOING TO AVENGE HIM!"

Kokabiel sighed as he completely ignored her. He walked towards Issei while getting blocked by the human mother. Tilted from her action, he stabbed another yellow spear to her head, making her fall down. This time it was more serious as her face were no longer recognizable. Only blood was covering her face making Yukina scared more then ever. She was traumatized by the whole scene, and her body couldn't stop shaking as she just witnessed both of her parents getting killed by a powerful man. As Kokabiel got closer, Yukina walked back step by step until she felt she was blocked by the wall. She hold her brother more even tightly wanting to protect him, but that's nothing she can do. Eager for assistance, she kept praying for God to help her even though she was never a Christian. However, none of that work. No one came and save her and her brother.

"Just give up. This is your fate. Your fate is to get killed because of your brother. Curse him as he lead the death of yours." Kokabiel stated making Yukina fell in apart.

Kokabiel created another spear, pointed towards Yukina. Yukina finally gave up hope as she looked at him emotionlessly. However, the fact that she still hold Issei tightly made him feel irritated. Issei was calmed by the warmth of the hug, but Yukina was scared as she knew that both of them will die. He threw his spear towards Yukina. Realizing this was fate, Yukina closed her eyes slowly waiting for her death. Unexpectedly, a loli girl appeared suddenly causing the spear to stop on its own.

"Who are you? WHY YOU ARE HERE STOPPING MY PLAN?" Kokabiel shouted. However, he started to tremble after sensing the girl's aura. Her aura was unexpectedly high, he sensed their were no limits of her energy.

"I'm Ophis, Ouroboros Dragon. The Dragon Of Infinity." Ophis introduced herself with a monotone making Kokabiel fall on the ground shaking with fear.

"Ophis….. No please don't kill me!" Kokabiel begged for mercy making Ophis sighed.

"I'm just going to let you go. If you dare to harm this baby I will kill you." Ophis said.

Kokabiel teleported himself away while having fear in his eyes. Ophis turned and looked at Yukina. Yukina was shocked by the events happening right now. She didn't know what the hell was going on. Her parents were killed by a so-called Fallen Angel. She almost got killed but a loli girl called Ophis rescued her. Ophis turned herself towards Yukina and walked to her side slowly. Yukina was unsure of Ophis next action making her shaking again, but not as much when Kokabiel trying to kill her.

"I will not harm you. After all the reason I'm here is to fuse myself into this baby's Sacred Gear." Ophis said while patting Yukina's head. Yukina felt a little bit relived but was confused about what Ophis said.

"Umm… What is a Sacred Gear?" Yukina asked.

"Before I explain, Do you believe God from the Bible?" Ophis asked.

"Not before this." Yukina replied.

"Well, God is real. Fallen Angels, Devils, Angels from the Bible are all real. Everything related about them are real." Ophis said making Yukina blew away.

"WHAT?" Yukina shouted.

"Wah….." Baby Issei cried as Yukina shouted too loudly.

"Don't scream that loud. He will cry. I will cast a sleep spell of him so I can continue my explanation." Ophis said as she took out her finger and she placed on Issei's forehead. After that, Issei stopped crying and slept.

"Ok let me continue. Sacred Gear is created by the God of the Bible. He created as part of his system to enact miracles on Earth. He also wanted to help human to confront with the supernatural such as Devils. Your brother is one of the Sacred Gear possessors. If the Sacred Gear is removed, the possessors will die." Ophis explained making Yukina to understand more about supernatural.

"So, I heard that you are the "Dragon God" right? Are you the strongest in this world?" Yukina asked.

"Yes. I'm the strongest existence existed in this world. In fact, the universe. However, one more existence could compete with me. He is the Apocalypse Dragon, Great Red. He is also the Dragon of Dreams, similar to Infinity." Ophis said.

"Ok I learnt enough. Then why are you here?" Yukina asked as she really wanted to know why the strongest existence in the universe came here to save her brother.

"Originally, I wanted to fight Great Red who was residing in the "Dimension Gap". The "Dimension Gap" was my original home before Great Red came and forced me to leave. I came to Earth to gather reinforcements to help me fight him, However it didn't work out. Instead, they used my power to cause destructions everywhere. I felt guilty and I wanted to redeem myself by sealing myself. The best will be residing in a Sacred Gear and I will be giving my power to the kindest person in the world. Your brother will be the one I'm choosing so that's why I came here to save your brother." Ophis explained making Yukina shocked.

Ophis stood up prepare to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Yukina asked feeling worried about being alone.

"I will be returning. I will meet you again when he was 6 years old. At that time, he was probably able to wield my power." Ophis said and she teleported away.

Yukina found herself back to her home again. She was shocked that her home had added accessories for a baby, and even a huge bed for the baby to rest in. She then put Issei on the bed. Without knowing what to do next, she sat there and calm down for a while.

* * *

(6 Years Later)

(Hyoudou Residence)

* * *

"Nee-san! Play with me! Hide-And-Seek!" Issei shouted to Yukina who was doing household chores.

Issei was a cute boy around 1.25m with brown eyes and brown hair same as his sister. He was wearing a red t-shirt and a yellow shorts. He ran towards Yukina who was holding a vacuum cleaner. Yukina put down her vacuum cleaner and patted Issei's head.

"Issei, what did I tell you? Nee-san needs to finish the household chores first right? Issei be patient ok?" Yukina said making Issei felt sad. Tears started to flow from Issei's eyes.

"Don't worry I will play with you. After 2 minutes okay?" Yukina said making Issei wipe his eyes, and he looked at Yukina with a happy face.

"Promise?" Issei asked.

"Of course my little brother." Yukina smiled.

"Yay! Nee-san I love you!" Issei hugged her tightly.

Suddenly, a girl appeared at the back of Issei. Yukina looked at that girl, she was shocked.

A loli girl.

The same girl she saw six years ago, the day of her parents' death.

"Ophis….?" Yukina asked hoping for the answer.

"Yeah is me. I forgot to ask your name six years ago. What is your name?" Ophis asked,

"My name is Hyoudou Yukina, and this one here is my brother that you are looking for – Hyoudou Issei." Yukina placed her hands around Issei and introduce him to Ophis.

"Hello Ophis-san! I'm Hyoudou Issei. Please take care of me." Issei said bowing to Ophis.

"Issei. Nice to meet you. My name is Ophis, Ouroboros Dragon. The Dragon Of Infinity." Ophis said with a monotone again.

"Ugh… this is the same tone that you used six years ago. WAIT! That's not what I'm going to ask you. Why you are still the girl six years ago?" Yukina asked with a confused voice.

"I'm ageless. I can change whoever I want. For example, I can change myself into a 100 years old woman, a baby, teenager as well." Ophis said while changing her appearance.

She changed to an oldwoman immediately. The woman that she changed was a 100 years old woman. She looks like a reclusive character who was homeless. Her face was time chiselled and weather beaten.

"Wow" Yukina said with amazement.

Ophis turned back to a loli girl. Yukina looked at Issei who was shocked just like her. Issei then raised his head to look at Yukina, making her smile as the warmth that Issei's smile deliver made her feel reassured.

"Now, I will summon his Sacred Gear and fuse myself in it" Ophis said raising her hand ready to seal herself inside Issei's Sacred Gear. She started to gather energy and summon Issei's sacred gear.

* * *

(Mile away)

* * *

Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Youdai Maou felt irregular presence nearby.

"…. That presence…! Is that ..Ophis?!" Sirzechs thought to himself. He was shocked that Ophis was nearby, and she was in an ordinary human world.

"If her objective is to still find people to kill Great Red…. That's bad! I need to stop her now!" Sirzechs summoned a magic circle trying to teleport himself to Ophis' location.

* * *

(Hyoudou Residence)

* * *

Issei's Sacred Gear was forcefully summoned by Ophis. It was a normal Twice Critical. However, it was a dragon-type Sacred Gear which able Ophis to seal herself inside.

"Now, I will put myself inside the Sacred Gear" Ophis began to gather enormous aura. She closed her eyes and raised both of her hands, mumming something that even Yukina didn't understand.

At the same time, Yukina noticed that a magic circle appeared on the ground. However, it was red and it showed the symbol of "House Of Gremory". A crimson-haired man appeared and faced Ophis.

"Ophis! That's enough! I will stop you Ophis!" Sirzechs shouted while holding a sphere of Power of Destruction.

"Sirzechs….. You cannot stop me. I will put myself inside the Sacred Gear." Ophis said continuing to put her energy inside the Twice Critical.

"Stop Ophis! Issei cannot handle this sort of power! He will die!" Yukina screamed as she didn't want to lose her only brother. Issei meant the world to her since her parents were killed. She raised him, fed him, took care of him all by herself. She couldn't leave Issei to face the supernatural on such a young age. Not willing to lose Issei, she stood in front of Ophis trying to stop her.

"Relax Yukina, he won't die. He was the only one who can wield my power while being kind." Ophis said making Sirzechs more angry.

"Stop it Ophis! You will just bring catastrophe to this world! I will now stop you so no more innocent people will be involved again!" Sirzechs shouted with determination. He put his hands on Yukina's shoulder and pulled her back.

He threw an orb made of Power of Destruction towards Ophis. However, Ophis' power was immortal that it was impossible for her to get hurt. The orb with great power that Sirzechs sent vanished when it almost reached Ophis. Sirzechs then made more bigger and powerful orbs and threw them towards Ophis, while Ophis was focusing her energy into Issei's Sacred Gear. Issei felt there was a powerful energy flowing inside his arm as Ophis continued to send her immortal power towards Issei. Issei's Twice Critical started to be bright, making Sirzechs suffer as it's a devil's weakness. Issei and Yukina had to turn around and close their eyes as it made them uncomfortable as well.

After the light started to become dimmer, Issei and Yukina opened their eyes and Sirzechs stopped to become painful. Issei then looked at his left arm, Although the Sacred Gear was still in the same shape, the color was different. The gear glowed in a rainbow color except the Jewel which remained green, making Sirzechs and Yukina shocked about the transformation of it.

**[The new Sacred Gear is now called Infinity Critical. In the current state, Issei was able to unleash one millionth of my original power. But with more and more training, he could be able to have full access of my power, being the next Dragon God of Infinity.] **The jewel glowed and a familiar voice could be heard. It was Ophis'.

"No way…. Issei….." Yukina said while being shocked about Issei's new strength.

"Infinity Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei….. The wielder of the newest and the strongest High-tier Longinus – Infinity Critical…. I can already sensed this child's potential and he was holding the fate of this universe at such a young age." Sirzechs said feeling scared about Issei. After all, no one had been able to access Ophis' power.

"Ophis! Ophis!" Issei shouted looking at his Infinity Critical.

**[Issei, you are my partner starting from today. You need to train yourself to become strong to protect your sister and the ones you love. Don't worry I will help you train.]** The green jewel started to glow again as Ophis said to Issei.

"Ophis! Please don't! My brother is still young! I can't make him do that!" Yukina shouted worrying about her very own brother.

Sirzechs turned to Yukina with shock as he didn't expect this beautiful young woman was Issei's big sister.

"How rude I am to not introduce myself beforehand. As you know about the supernatural, there were no reason to hide my identity. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer. I'm a pure-blooded devil from the House Of Gremory, and one of the Four Great Devil Kings. As a Devil, we had a life-span of ten thousand years. Our strength and power surpassed normal human kind, That's why I was able to shoot those black sphere. The sphere was created by Power of Destruction, a power that can make everything into nothingness. " Sirzechs said to Yukina. Yukina couldn't react but felt shocked as the "fictional" character mentioned in the bible actually exist.

"Lucifer…. A devil king…." Yukina mumbled while looking at him.

In the Bible, the name Lucifer had been mentioned. In the fast, there were three factions fighting. Fallen Angel, Angel and Devils. They had conflicts and fight with each other. In the Great War, many Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels were killed during the war. The reason that they stopped was because there were two dragons fighting, making the world in an unbalanced state. The world almost destroyed because of these two dragons, causing them to cooperate and defeat them. The dragons were the Two Heavenly Dragons – Ddraig and Albion. After they were killed, their souls were sealed inside Sacred Gear. Ddraig was sealed inside a mid-tier Longinus, Boosted Gear, and Albion was also sealed inside a mid-tier Longinus, Divine Dividing.

"I must let the Infinity Dragon Emperor cooperate with us. Unlike the past generation Maou, we hoped for peace more then anyone. From the last Great War, many factions were damaged. Our original Four Great Devil Kings was killed alongside many High-Class Devils. That's why I need to stop any war to let our kind extinct." Sirzechs said.

"But…" Sirzechs hesitated.

"But what?" Yukina asked feeling confused.

"I need to turn your brother into a devil to make him more powerful. As his current state, even with his Infinity Critical he couldn't survive damage from a Low-Class Devil. That's why by reincarnated him into a devil, he could train with us to become more powerful in the future. Wielding such type of Sacred Gear will make people come for your head, that's why you should be trained and protect yourself and the ones you love." Sirzechs explained the current situation Issei was in. As Issei indeed process a super powerful Longinus, and the Dragon Of Infinity was inside the Sacred Gear, there must be people who wanted to extract his Sacred Gear and kill him. Yukina looked at Issei's innocent face, patted his head, and asked

"Issei, do you want to become a devil instead of a human?" Yukina asked Issei.

"Um, it does sound fun! Onee-san, please make me a devil!" Issei said.

"Very well. Thank you Issei. I'll use Evil Pieces to reincarnate you into a devil. However, it is still not the time yet. I will call my sister who just became a high-class devil to turn you into a devil. My sister will be your master and you will be her servant. If you disobey her, you will become a stray devil. Do you understand?" Sirzechs said with a strict tone.

Yukina was angry about Sirzechs as she saw this was some kind of threat towards Issei. She ran to her side and hugged him tightly, making sure that he won't be attacked by someone else. However, she was also confused of what Sirzechs just said.

"um… what are Evil Pieces?" Yukina stopped her anger and asked Sirzechs.

After Sirzechs telling her about Evil Pieces, she found it interesting. She invited Sirzechs to sit on the sofa and asked him more about the Devil society and the Great War. As Sirzechs finished explaining, he stood up and looked at Yukina.

"Then I will be coming back for a few days. Good luck Yukina and the Infinity Dragon Emperor." Sirzechs said making a magic circle to teleport himself back to the underworld.

(A week later, Hyoudou Residence)

Issei was sitting on the sofa watching TV while Yukina was wearing an apron doing household chores.

[Now, after you become a devil, you will need to train yourself with Sirzechs' little sister. Although his sister is no way as strong as he is, you cannot look down on her. After all, she is a noble high-class devil. Make sure to treat her well.] Ophis warned Issei.

"Okay~" Issei said.

A magic circle appeared near the sofa making Issei look in curiosity. Yukina stopped working on her household chores, and ran towards Issei's side to wait for Sirzechs' arrival.

Sirzechs appeared, next to him was a beautiful girl with crimson hair. She was wearing a tidy, red dress with a gold bracelet on her hands.

"Hello Yukina, Hello Issei." Sirzechs waved his hands towards Yukina and Issei.

""Hello Sirzechs-sama!"" Yukina and Issei said together.

"This is my little sister that I was talking about. She will first live with you guys for a while before turning Issei to a devil. As she loved about Japan, this is also a great opportunity for her to observe the human world. Ria-tan, introduce yourself." Sirzechs said looking at Rias.

Rias looked at Yukina and bowed.

"Onee-sama! Please don't call me that name! *cough* My name is Rias Gremory, the heir of the House of Gremory. I will be living here for a short while, so please take care of me!" Rias raised her hands expecting for a handshake.

"I'm Hyoudou Yukina, you can just call me Yukina. Welcome!" Yukina said shaking Rias' hands.

"Um…. I'm Hyoudou Issei. Please call me Issei!" Issei said with a shy tone.

He couldn't help but find Rias cute. She never thought there was a girl that could compete or even surpass his sister's beauty. He stared at Rias quite a while, making Rias blushed.

"Well, since I'm a Maou, I have some duties to do. I will be leaving now. Please take care of my little sister, despite she was selfish and sometimes quite hard to deal with." Sirzechs said while teleport himself to the underworld. At the same time, Rias' cheek was as red as her crimson hair. She was embarrassed of what her brother said.

"So Rias-chan, since Issei was bored, can you play with him while I prepare dinner?" Yukina asked making Issei blushed as he can hang out with the beautiful girl standing beside him.

Rias and Issei walked to the garden and played for a while. They got to know each other and went back to the residence. Ever since, they started to get really good friends and even developed feelings towards each other.

* * *

(2 weeks after)

* * *

Rias and Issei was playing on the garden again. They were having a great time until Yukina came out and told them to come back.

After they came back while holding hands, they saw Sirzechs was sitting on the sofa in the living room. Rias immediately blushed as she never thought her brother came to the house without her knowing, most of all, she was holding Issei's hands.

"Rias, it seems like you are having a good time in the human world." Sirzechs laughed as Rias' cheek continued to become redder.

"Sirzechs-sama, they were playing all the time. I can hear a lots of laugh from Issei, making me feel happy as Rias was making him enjoy his life." Yukina said making Issei blush as well.

"That was all thanks to Rias. She helped me train everyday. I was able to understand more about my Sacred Gear's power as she guided me. After training, she will always play with me which made me feel happier all the time." Issei said while blushing.

"Issei, I need to thank you too. You made me feel happy ever since the day I meet you. I was always sad because my position as the heir of Gremory, many people gave me high expectations which made me feel frustrated all the time. But after meeting you, those pressures were gone as I was spending with you. I felt happiness and love when I'm be with you… Thank you Issei." Rias said as she hugged Issei tightly making Sirzechs shocked.

"Issei, do you love Rias?" Sirzechs asked Issei.

Rias was shocked and cover her face with her hands due to embarrassment. She loved Issei but she didn't know if Issei loved her as well. She couldn't get the courage to tell Issei her feeling, so the sudden question made her feel scared as she afraid that Issei will reject her.

"Sirzechs-sama, yes. I love Rias with all my heart." Issei said with a shy tone. Although he was embarrassed, he couldn't hide his feelings towards Rias anymore. He loved Rias no matter who she was, as she was the one who gave him a lot of happiness.

After Rias heard it, tears of joy starting to stream from her eyes. She kissed Issei on his lips and hugged him tight.

"Issei! I love you too!" Rias said making Issei shocked by her actions. However, he hugged her back and kissed on her cheeks.

'I never saw Ria-tan this happy before….. Wait this is not why I'm here today!' Sirzechs thought to himself.

"Ria-tan, it is time for you to make Issei your servant. Take out your evil piece and check how much piece Issei worth." Sirzechs said as Rias nodded and took out her Evil Pieces.

The only that she used was a queen piece. As Issei had a powerful Sacred Gear, she needed 8 Pawn Pieces to reincarnate him to a devil. She then took out 8 Pawn Pieces and place it on Issei's heart. The Pawn Pieces began to glow and Rias asked Issei.

"Are you ready Issei?"

"Yes indeed I am. Ophis, you?"

**[Of course I'm ready. Let's go.]**

"In the name of Rias Gremory, I call you, Hyoudou Issei, surrender your sole and become my trusted pawn."

8 pieces turned to a crimson colour immediately after the ritual. They were mutated as the powerful Sacred Gear Issei process. The pieces got into his body one by one. But on the last one, the Evil Piece started to turn into a jet-black colour making Sirzechs and Rias shock. The Jet-Black Pawn Piece flowed into Issei's body as well.

"Wow Issei… You became a devil" Yukina said with a surprised look.

Four wings appeared behind Issei's back, making Sirzechs and Rias confused even more.

"Wait.. I thought only the original Devil King or the descendent of the original Devil King had four devil wings… Why?" Rias asked in confusion.

**[Since Issei process my power, it is normal for him to have four wings and the evil piece to be mutated. However, one of the mutated piece turned into the jet-black color. In this case, it turned into a super-mutation piece as eight normal mutated piece cannot accept the power of infinity. A pawn piece needed to be turned to be able to accept Issei's great power.]** Ophis said making Sirzechs and Rias shocked.

"Alright. Issei you had finally reincarnated into a devil. Ria-tan, let us go back to the underworld to continue your training." Sirzechs said walking to Rias' side, but Rias ran to Issei's side and hugged him.

"No Onee-sama! I don't want to leave Issei!" Rias shouted hugging Issei tighter and tighter as she didn't want to leave Issei.

"Hmm…. Seems like you want to hang out with your new boyfriend. Very well. You couple over there come with me to the underworld and train." Sirzechs then made a magic circle telling Issei and Rias to follow him.

"Issei! Be safe alright? Come back as quickly as possible!" Yukina ran into Issei's side and gave him a hug.

"Yes Onee-san, I will come back once I finished the training." Issei hugged Yukina back.

Issei walked into the magic circle and Sirzechs began to telport him to the underworld. He trained and played with Rias for 10 years, not with the relationship of master and servant, but as a lovely couple.

* * *

(9 Years After)

(Underworld)

* * *

Rias grew to be a beautiful and 1.7m tall with a voluptuous body. Her crimson hair perfectly matched her beauty, as a result she was considered everyone's ideal girlfriend. Issei became a handsome and 1.76m tall man. Her handsome appearance attracts many girls while boys hated him for his attractiveness.

Rias and Issei was sitting on the living room in the Gremory mansion, and Rias decided to tell Issei some big news.

"Issei, I will be going to the human world and study as a first-grader in high school." Rias told Issei making him feel surprised.

"Hm… then I guess good luck then." Issei said with no reaction. Rias was kinda angry because Issei didn't react to her sudden leave. She expect Issei to be missing him and much more but he just simply said like he didn't care.

"What do you mean by good luck?" Rias said with an annoyed tone.

"Well, I was going to tell you that I will be training with Tannin, the former Dragon King. I will be training over a year and I will be joining the same school as yours Rias." Issei said patting Rias head to make her calm down.

Rias kissed Issei on his lips and began to talk about something else.

* * *

(1 Year After)

(Hyoudou Residence)

* * *

"Issei! Remember to bring your school bag! Don't be late on the first day of your school!"

"Ok Onee-san, I'll double check my things now."

Issei went back to his sister's home after the training. He had trained his body and developed a muscular body. He has great physical and good stamina thanks to Tannin's training. As a result, his fighting abilities were also improved.

"I'm heading!"

Issei opened the door and started to walk to his new school – Kuoh Academy. It was a girls-only school until two years ago as it changed to a co-ed school. When he was walking towards the school gate, people around started to whisper.

"Oh my god! He is so handsome!"

"A new student! He is as handsome as Prince Kiba!"

"I think he is more handsome, should he be the second Prince of Kuoh?"

"Not a prince but a King!"

Girls seemed to be excited about Issei's arrival.

"Damn it! Another bishounen!"

"With his existence we will never going to get a girlfriend!"

"Yuck! Go die you handsome boy!"

Boys apparently thought differently.

Issei went to the General Office and finish his registration procedure as a transfer student. After the bell rang, a teacher came to greet Issei.

"Hello Hyoudou Issei-kun, I'm your homeroom teacher, Asuka-sensei. Please follow me so I can lead you to your classroom."

Issei then followed her to the classroom. When he passed by classrooms, many students look at the window to see Issei's handsome appearance. However, Issei didn't care for a bit as he only wanted to meet one person – his love Rias Gremory.

He was informed beforehand that Rias was studying in this school. Sirzechs secretly put him in the same class as Rias without her even knowing.

As Asuka-sensei and Issei walked into their classroom, people started to whisper again.

['This is definitely weird.'] Ophis said in Issei's mind.

'I know right…. So annoying.' Issei said in his mind.

['Is that Rias Gremory?'] Ophis said making Issei to look at his new classmates.

Issei found a crimson-haired girl chatting with her classmates. He couldn't help but grinned as he finally found the one he loved.

"Everyone, welcome to Class 2-B. I'm Asuka, your homeroom teacher. Now, next to me is a new transfer student who just went to school for the first time. Mr Hyoudou, can you introduce yourself?" Asuka-sensei looked at Issei to introduce himself, he nodded and began to speak up.

"Hello everyone. My name is Hyoudou Issei. A new student in here. Since it is the first time I have ever attended to a school, I will definitely need support to adapt my school life. I hope that we can get along in this year. Please take care of me!" Issei said bowing to his classmates.

"Now, do any of you have any questions for Issei-kun?" Asaka-sensei asked.

A girl with glasses raised her hands. After she stood up, Issei noticed that she was wearing a pair of glasses, with brown eyes and brown hair. He didn't know why, but he felt that she was probably a pervert.

"Hyoudou-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" The girl asked making everyone waiting for his answer.

Suddenly, another girl stood up.

"Issei… is that you?"

* * *

Rias POV

I was chatting with my classmates because this year will be another year of my human world school life. I am so happy but also feel sad as I can't see Issei anywhere. He said that he will be here after his training, but apparently he is not here. Maybe he will be coming in a few days?

While I was thinking about it, my homeroom teacher came in and began to introduce herself. I don't care about the introduction so I continued to chat with my classmates. Until I heard this :

"Mr Hyoudou, can you introduce yourself please?" Asuka-sensei said it making me think about who is Mr Hyoudou.

Issei's surname is Hyoudou! So does that mean….

"Hello everyone. My name is Hyoudou Issei. A new student in here. Since it is the first time I have ever attended to a school, I will definitely need support to adapt my school life. I hope that we can get along in this year. Please take care of me!"

That was Issei! My lovely Issei! He was finally here! I couldn't react as I was totally shocked. I was stared at him as long as I can. I really missed him! When I heard that the female pervert Kiryuu Aika asked him if he had a girlfriend or not, I jumped out of my shock and stood up.

"Issei… is that you?" I asked hoping him to be the Issei I know.

Third person POV

"Oh Hi Rias! That's me. I missed you so much." Issei said making Rias blush.

Rias ran to Issei and hugged him tightly. Everyone was shocked to see this scene. The most beautiful girl in the school just hugged the new transfer student!

"What…. What is your relationship with Rias-san!" the female pervert asked Issei in disbelief.

"Yes! Who are you! Why you are hugging Rias!"

"No… I can't make Rias my girlfriend anymore!"

"She is stolen!"

"He is stolen!"

The boys and girls started to feel sad about the situation. Issei cleared his throat purposely to make everyone silent. Rias ignored other people's comment and still hugged Issei tightly.

"My girlfriend is the beautiful lady here, Rias Gremory." Issei said kissing Rias on her forehead.

"I love you Issei! I missed you so much" Rias said kissing him back.

After a moment of silence….

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT?"

* * *

A/N Alright i think Ophis should be sealed inside a Sacred Gear while Issei was the wielder of it. Abilities such as Balance Breaker, Juggernaut Drive will still be present. Please write reviews to let me know what do you guys about the story and more. Thanks

Victor


	2. Chapter 2 A Pawn of Rias Gremory

A/N First of all, Thanks for the support! This is an AU story, so that's why Rias and Issei are in the same class. Also, I really wanted to get to the central part, and I ship Rias and Issei, so I kinda rushed their relationship. Without further ado, let's jump on chapter 2.

UPDATE: The reason I deleted the Legacy of the Red Dragon Emperor is because I didn't think of the whole thing properly, and I think it's hard for me to keep the story as it really didn't make any sense. Once I finish this story, I will make a sequel of it and it will be the continuation of this one. Although it was too early to say, I just want to thank everyone who supported this story and my deleted story. I'm trying to improve my grammar and my vocabulary usage to give you guys the best reading experience. Hope you guys understand, and peace out!

"…" Conversations

'…' Thoughts

[…] Ophis talking inside the Sacred Gear

* * *

(Normal POV)

(Kuoh Academy Class 2-B)

* * *

After Issei confirmed his love relationship with Rias, everyone in the class freaked out about it. Not only the student, but Asaka-sensei was shocked about it as well. After knowing their relationship, Asaka-sensei made Issei sit next to Rias so he can adapt school life at a faster speed. Moreover, Rias rejected anyone to sit beside her before Issei transferred.

"Issei-kun, please sit next to Rias-san. I thought this will be a good opportunity for Issei-kun to adapt school life easier. Rias-san, can you?" Asuka-sensei asked Rias hoping her to accept. She knew Rias was an "Idol" in this school, but she refused to talk to any man or even girls except her club members–the Occult Research Club. She was currently the Club President of it.

However, if Issei is her boyfriend, then she might be able to accept her request.

Rias didn't respond to her question. Instead, she hugged Issei's arm.

"My seat is over there! Come Issei, sit next to me!" Rias said happily as she walked to her seat alongside Issei.

Everyone except the couple was jealous that Issei can sit next to her. But most of all, they still couldn't believe the Great Onee-sama of Kuoh actually dated a transfer student, and he is a super handsome one! It made everyone jealous but also happy about their relationship.

* * *

(Recess)

* * *

The news of Rias and the new transfer student being in a relationship spread like wildfire. Everyone who heard was either in shock or cry as they will never get a chance to date Rias. Girls were sad about Issei was occupied, but the boys looked down Issei and began to flirt Rias.

"Rias! Date with me not this scumbag!" A boy with 1.78m with a fine physique pointed at Rias.

Rias just stood up staring at him, making him scared as he knew if he pissed off the Great Onee-sama of Kuoh, he would probably get killed by either boys or girls. Once that guy retreated, Rias sighed and looked at Issei. Issei was currently looking outside the window wondering something. Rias then went towards his side and hugged him behind. Issei felt her large bust on his back and feeling embarrassed as Rias did such bold action. Not only he felt surprised but also everyone didn't know Rias was this daring.

"So Issei, you have become more muscular huh?" Rias whispered on Issei's ear with a seductive tone.

"Come on Rias, with a year training, this is a normal right? Besides, you are too bold! Everyone is staring at us!"

"I don't mind being bold as long as I'm with you. You know I love you right?" Rias said hugging him tighter. Issei looked around and began to worry.

"Yeah yeah I get it, so please stop as I think they are going to kill me," Issei begged to make Rias broke the hug.

Issei turned around and saw a lot of faces. All boys were staring at him with killing intent, and girls were staring his muscular body and praised it. Some girls were also sad as the new handsome transfer student was Rias' boyfriend, they could do nothing but accept the truth. He looked at Rias after looking at everyone's reaction. She put a sad face which makes Issei felt guilty about breaking the hug. To comfort her, he put his left hand on Rias' cheek, and the right hand on her head to pat her. Rias gave a bright smile and then put her right hand on top of Issei' left hand.

"Die.. die.. die" Boys around started to mumble.

"Oh my god, I never see Rias-sama behave this way! He must be a terrific guy!"

"Not only his handsome appearance, apparently he had a great personality too! He is the perfect boyfriend!"

Girls seemed to be satisfied with their actions.

Rias ignored them as usual, and she told Issei about the school. She hugged his hands pulling him to walk around the whole school. Although Issei learned about it, the surrounding people were looking at him on either a shocked face or a killing gaze.

**['This school is lively isn't it']** Ophis said in Issei's mind.

'Yeah…. Why was I targeted just because I'm dating Rias? This is so broken…' Issei said, and he sighed in real life.

"Issei what happened?" Rias asked in curiosity as Issei suddenly sighed.

"Um this school was way too lively," Issei said making Rias laugh at his honesty.

"Issei, just ignore them. This school had way too many gossips, and I never care a single one of them. Although I don't care, I still feel frustrated about what rumors they had been spreading. But now you are here, I can be reassurmed of my time here now!" Rias said excitedly making Issei smile.

They walked into Class 2-A, and everyone was wondering why they were here. Rias was planning to introduce her queen to Issei. They walked on the side of a girl with a long ponytail and a voluptuous figure that could compete with Rias. She was reading a book before Rias and Issei stepped in. Issei held Rias' hand as she knew there will definitely be boys trying to flirt his precious girlfriend and he couldn't accept that. Rias walked with Issei to her queen's side with a slight blush.

The girl looked at both of them with shock. She also found Issei attractive but seeing Rias held a man's hand, she could guess they were not in a healthy relationship.

"Akeno, this is my pawn also my lover I always mentioned. Issei, introduce yourself." Rias looked at Issei telling him to introduce himself. Akeno was shocked about it.

"Hello, my name is Hyoudou Issei. Call me Issei is fine. I'm Rias' boyfriend as well as her only pawn. Please take care of me as we're serving the same master." Issei said trying to lower his voice as they were the only devils here.

Akeno then stood up and began to introduce herself.

"My name is Himejima Akeno. I'm Rias' queen as well as her best friend. Please take care of me as well." Akeno offered a handshake and Issei gladly accepted.

"Issei, you will be joining the Occult Research Club as it is the headquarter for us to do the devil works and contracts. I will go to the base room with you after school." Rias said, and Issei nodded,

"Um so Issei-kun, are you the rumored wielder of the Longinus [Infinity Critical]?" Akeno said shyly as she was attracted by Issei's handsome face. Rias was confused when Akeno acted like that.

"Yes. Inside my Sacred Gear, the former Dragon God—Ophis was residing in it. I will show you my Sacred Gear after school." Issei said making Akeno shocked.

"So… you are the first reincarnated devil to have a super-mutation piece inside your body…" Akeno mumbled, and Issei nodded.

RING RING RING RING

"Seems it is time for the lesson. I will see you guys after school!" Akeno waved her hands towards the couple who were leaving.

* * *

(After school)

* * *

"I never thought the school was this fun!" Issei said with a face full of satisfaction.

"Yeah especially I'm with you Issei, I have so much fun!" Rias said as she stood up.

The couple began to walk towards the Old School Building. During the walk, Issei asked about Rias' peerage.

"So as far as I know, you never told me about your new peerage members except your Queen. What pieces do you have right now?" Issei asked.

"Hmm… Now what I have left are a knight, a bishop, and a rook. I couldn't find suitable candidates for those pieces." Rias began to be sad as she really wanted to complete her peerage.

"It is ok. You will definitely gather all of your servants. since the Gremory household was famous for love, many people will like to become your servant." Issei comforted Rias making her kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you, Issei. You are the most precious servant." Rias said leaning her head on Issei's shoulder.

They arrived in the old school building, the base room of the Occult Research Club. Issei was shocked to see the base room as it was a rather huge one. There was a large desk two sofas. On the couches, there were a blonde-hair guy and a white-hair girl sitting on it. The blonde-hair guy was handsome, but he couldn't compete with Issei. The girl was cute, and Issei can felt she was no ordinary devil.

**['The girl over there….']** Ophis said in Issei's mind.

'Yeah, I can feel it…' Issei said beginning to think about the identity of the girl.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club. Basically, the existence of the Occult Research Club was to hide our identity as a devil. Since Issei you just transferred here, you will join the Occult Research Club as your first and the only club you are going to participate. Now, you haven't met my Knight and my Rook. Yuuto, Koneko, please introduce yourselves." Rias said, and the two of them nodded.

The blonde-hair guy stood up and bowed to Issei.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. I'm from class 2-C, and I'm a Knight of Rias-buchou. I have a sacred gear, and it is called [Sword Birth]. I can create any demonic sword with my magic power, but I still haven't unlocked my Balance Breaker. Anyway, nice to meet you!" Kiba said with a respectful tone.

The white-hair girl also stood up and bowed to Issei.

"My name is Toujou Koneko. I'm from Class 1-A, and I'm a rook of Rias-buchou. Please take care of me from now on." Koneko said making Issei confused about her abilities.

After they had introduced their selves, Issei went silence for a while. He can feel that Koneko was powerful, but she was definitely hiding her identity. Was she afraid of her power or was she doing it purposely?

**['Hey, Issei go ahead and introduce yourself. You are being rude now you know?']** Ophis said telling Issei to began his introduction as soon as possible.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. I'm a new transfer student from Class 2-B, and I'm Rias' only pawn. I consumed 7 Mutation Pieces and 1 Super-Mutation Piece to become a devil." Issei stated the fact of making Kiba and Koneko shocked. Rias over there made a proud face.

Issei then focused his mind on summoning his Sacred Gear. The color and the shape of the Sacred Gear made Kiba confused as he had never seen this type of Sacred Gear.

"This is the [Infinity Critical]. I'm the first wielder of this new high-tier Longinus. Inside the Sacred Gear, the former Dragon God–Ophis was resting inside. Ophis, say something." Issei said looking at the Sacred Gear.

**[Hi everyone, I'm Ophis, the former Dragon God, and the Dragon of Infinity.]** Ophis said making Issei confused.

"Ophis is this an introduction?" Issei asked thinking about the introduction was too brief.

**[Yeah, I don't know what should I talk about. You had basically told everything I had to say.]** Ophis said making Issei sigh.

"Um… ok. Let me continue my introduction then. I'm the Infinite Dragon Emperor and Rias' boyfriend." Issei said putting his hands on the back of his head. Rias blushed and happy about Issei's introduction. However, Kiba and Koneko were in shock once again. They couldn't believe their president never told him about her having a boyfriend and the mysterious pawn was the Infinity Dragon Emperor.

There was another moment of silence until Akeno opened the door.

She saw Rias blushed, Issei stood there confused. Kiba and Koneko were shocked putting an "O" face.

"Ara ara, what's going on here?" Akeno asked with her usual "Ara ara," tone.

"Well, Issei just introduced himself. He surprised Kiba and Koneko of Issei's identity as the Infinite Dragon Emperor. Also, he also mentioned the fact that I'm his girlfriend which made me…." Rias said while covering herself with her hands. She was still happy about Issei's introduction.

"Ufufu~ What a romantic couple. Issei-kun, do you mind me to make some tea for you? Rias enjoy drinking my tea as well as everyone else in the club, so I think you will like it as well." Akeno said offering Issei to drink a tea.

"Of course. I can't wait to drink your tea. Rias, come here as well. I will drink the tea with you." Issei said making Rias leave her chair and went to Issei's side.

When Akeno went inside a room behind the President's Desk to make her tea, Issei and Rias walked towards the sofa. After they sat down, Rias was still happy about Issei, and she leaned on Issei's shoulder. Issei knew that Rias was pleased, so he decided to put his left hand around her. Rias couldn't be happier when Issei put his hands around her, and she hugged Issei suddenly. Issei smiled and looked at Kiba and Koneko. They never saw that their president fell in love like this. They were still in total shock, and they didn't know what to do.

Akeno came out with a cart of tea, and she giggled of the current scene. Rias broke the hug immediately when she saw Akeno as she felt embarrassed. Akeno went to Issei's side and took a cup of tea from the cart and gave it to him. Issei showed a smile to Akeno and drank it with expectations.

He drank some of them, and he tried to taste the tea as much as he can. He thought that it was good, and he just sat there without saying anything. However, Rias and Akeno didn't know what happened, and they started to ask Issei various questions.

"Issei? Is it ok?" Rias asked, but Issei still didn't respond.

"Issei-kun? Do you like it?" Akeno asked with a worried tone as she thought Issei dislike it.

Issei still didn't respond as he was still intoxicated by the taste of Akeno's tea.

Rias began to worry, and she pulled Issei's cheek.

"Ouch!" Issei finally said something and Rias sighed.

"Issei-kun…. Do you not like it?" Akeno said looking down.

"No, this is unexpectedly good. You are really good at making tea. Thank you Akeno-san!" Issei said smiling towards Akeno making her blush. However, the crimson-haired girl next to Issei began to release scary aura.

"Issei! If you want to drink tea, I can make you tea every day!" Rias growled as she felt jealous.

"Ara ara Buchou, Issei-kun liked my tea. We know that your tea is no way as good as mine right?" Akeno said teasing Rias, making Rias angrier.

"Akeno…. I am going to practice my skills and let Issei taste the best tea in the world!" Rias shouted as she was devastated about Akeno's statement.

Seeing the argument, Issei got a sweat drop as he didn't know what happened.

"Stupid Akeno!"

"No, Issei-kun just enjoy my tea after all. Why you're being so stingy?"

"No! Issei is mine! Mine alone! And He will definitely love my tea!"

"I didn't say I will steal Issei from you did I?"

"Urgh! Akeno!"

"Just give up."

"WHATTTTTTT?"

Akeno continued to tease her master almost making her explode. Suddenly, a light stopped them. A communicate circle appear on the table. A crimson-haired man with an appearance similar to Sirzechs appeared on it.

"Rias, there is a stray devil nearby. Her name is Vizer, and you need to bring your peerage and kill the stray devil as she messed around the town! From the Evil Piece Tracker, she was now resting in an abandoned country not far away from your school. Please go and kill this devil who betrayed her master. Beware that this stray devil was a rather powerful one, her level was on par of a high-class devil. Please be careful. " The man said, and the communication circle disappeared without any responses from Rias.

"Stupid father. Alright since this is Lord Gremory's order, my adorable servants, let us go and kill this stray devil!" Rias shouted excitedly.

""Hai Buchou!""

Rias created a magic circle and teleported her peerage to the abandoned factory. However, there was no one when they arrived.

* * *

(In an abandoned factory)

* * *

Issei summoned his Infinity Critical and prepared for an attack. After a while, an object flew towards them with a high speed. Issei stopped it using his power, making the person who threw the object impressed.

"Come out stray devil! I know you threw this big silver can!" Issei shouted making the devil came out slowly.

The devil was a girl with a reasonably large bust. However, she soon turned into a disgusting monster making Issei felt disgusted. Rias stepped and said,

"Stray Devil Vizer! As you betrayed your master, your punishment is death! In the name of Duke Gremory, I will perish you!" Rias shouted, and she looked at her Knight and Rook who responded with a nod.

Since Kiba was a knight, his trait had fast speed and great techniques to fight the opponent. However, his defenses are weak, and if he were careless, he would be easily defeated. On the other hand, Koneko is a rook who had a good defense and hold great power. However, she was slow in speed so opponents could be able to escape quickly.

Kiba used his Sacred Gear to create a demonic sword. He rushed towards Vizer trying to deal damage. Vizer hit him easily making him fall. However, Kiba created another demonic sword, and this was a more powerful one. He did the same thing again, and this time, both of them were injured. Vizer took out her blade and began to fight Kiba. Kiba realized it was impossible to confront her directly, so he ran around her hoping her to get lost of him.

"Hmmm… this was rather a good strategy. Using your speed to hide yourself." Vizer said with a sarcastic tone.

Kiba ran for a while, and he found a spot that he can attack. He "flew" towards Vizer and began to slash her.

"You are wide open!"

"Too naïve!"

Vizer was able to keep up his speed, and she destroyed his sword using her blade. His sword was shattered into pieces making him shocked. He created another more powerful demonic sword and breathed heavily. He was surprised that Vizer was able to attack him even though he used his best attack, and she could destroy his sword effortlessly. He retreated hoping Koneko can deal with him. Koneko ran to Vizer's side and held her legs with her bare hands, she swung Vizer for a few rounds and threw Vizer. However, Vizer used her demonic energy to land safely.

"So you're a rook. Great defense and attack power, but poor speed."

She rushed to Koneko's side and gave her a great punch. Even though Koneko was a rook, she couldn't handle that particular punch. Koneko was pushed to the ground being injured. She tried her best to get up and gave Vizer another mighty blow. But, Vizer blocked with her bare hands.

"You can only do this? You are too weak to fight me!" Vizer exclaimed and kicked Koneko away.

**['The girl was holding back. It was too obvious. If she had used her power, she would have won easily…']** Ophis began to confused.

Issei was doubting about it too, but as Koneko was being attacked and attacked, he began to worry about his allies. When Vizer gave her a critical blow, he finally stepped up to confront the monster himself.

"Vizer! You hurt my friend…. My kouhai…. I will not forgive you!" Issei shouted emitting a scary aura making everyone scared. The aura he emitted was immense as it was close to an ultimate-class devil.

**[Ready to kill this shit?]** Ophis asked

"Yeah let's do this!"

When Issei was ready to attack, Akeno put her hand on Issei's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Ara ara, it seems like you really want to help them. However, I will have to demonstrate my power first~" Akeno said, and Rias nodded.

Akeno summoned her wings and flew on top of Vizer. She noticed that Vizer was looking at her with a dull face. It made her more exciting as she wanted to give punishments towards that stray devil.

"Vizer-kun~. You are so daring to leave your master. This is an action of a bad kid, and a bad kid needs to be punished~ So now bad kid Vizer, I am going to punish you~~" Akeno said while forming lightning with her finger, showing a sadistic smile.

Akeno pointed her finger towards Vizer. She fired some lightning to Vizer making her tremble.

"AHHHHHHHHH! STOP!" Vizer screamed as she couldn't endure the pain from Akeno's holy lightning.

"Ufufu~ scream more so I can enjoy~ Beg me for mercy," Akeno said making Issei scared about her.

"She is a huge SM Fan. When she was fighting an enemy, the sadistic side of her activates immediately. Don't worry, she treats her friend well, so you don't expect her to do that to you." Rias said while Akeno was still making Vizer suffer.

Vizer was apparently taking damage as Akeno kept sending lightning to attack him. However, Vizer tightened her fist and released an abnormal wave to stop her assault. Akeno was blown away by the wave, and she almost lost her balance. As she regained balance, she saw that Vizer was looking on the floor. She started to emit a dark green aura.

"Unforgivable…. Unforgivable….. WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!?" Vizer screamed and began to transform herself.

She turned into a three-head monster. Her breasts were placed in a weird spot (close to her belly), and her body was slimy. She fired some slime shots towards Akeno making her clothes melt. Akeno's large breasts were exposed making Issei blush. However, he turned and looked at Vizer, feeling disgusted about this dirty move.

"Wow you just crossed the line did you? Such a pervert… well anyway, I'm going to avenge for my Vice-President! Ophis!" Issei shouted raising his left hand.

**[Infinity Boost!]** Issei's Infinity Critical shouted.

"Wait…. Infinity Boost?!" Rias exclaimed.

"Does that mean Issei-kun inherit the Power of Infinity this early?!" Kiba shouted as he couldn't believe Issei just wielded immense strength.

However, that was not the case.

**[Since the original Twice Critical can only double the user's power once only, the user will be rather weak. However, since this Sacred Gear was made of my ability when Issei boosts his power, he can choose any times of boost he liked. No one was able to figure it out how many boosts he did. Although he can boost his power to unlimited, right now it will make him suffer as he still couldn't handle it. He still has a long way to go before processing my original power. ]** Ophis explained.

"I boosted 100 times. I still cannot fully control this power as too much power made me suffer." Issei said making Rias and others shocked about his strength.

**[Also, since I'm immortal, Issei is also immortal. Any damage won't cause him injured as the wound will regenerate itself to protect him.]** Ophis said making Rias shock even more.

'Since when did Issei inherit this kind of strength? Despite all those years of training, he was still trying to master a single bit of his power….. What had he gone through to get this kind of strength?' Rias thought thinking about Issei's power.

Not only Issei's physical abilities were increased, but also his attack. Suddenly, he vanished surprising everyone. Vizer tried her best to feel Issei's presence; however, it was a total fail.

'Wait where was he? Did he use his power to transparent himself? No that's not it! He must be planning to attack me!' Vizer thought.

After a few seconds, Issei suddenly appeared next to Vizer's side.

"Gotcha," Issei said.

He gave her a hard punch on her stomach making her spill blood everywhere. Not only that, but she has also punched far away, and she damaged the properties next to her. The punch was so too great that made the properties broke and created some smoke. After the smoke faded, Vizer was painfully leaning on the wall and couldn't move at all. Her head was reduced to one, and one of her hands were destroyed. Doing such damage, the Gremory Household could say nothing but surprised by Issei's strength.

"What… what is this power?!" Vizer screamed while in shock. She was scared about Issei's Sacred Gear. Most of all, it was the rumored Longinus that not even God could create. It was ironic though as God created the Sacred Gear System.

"Rias, you might be wondering, when did I able to use this power. Before the training with Tannin, I couldn't unlock Balance Breaker causing me difficulty to handle. However, during the training, Tannin almost killed me making me tried all my best to survive. As I was willing to survive more than anything, I was able to unlock my Balance Breaker. It made me so much easier to control my power in both base form and armored form." Issei explained to Rias to solve her confusion.

"Since you are my master, you should be the one who kills her," Issei said. She nodded and walked towards Issei's side and began to gather the Power of Destruction on her hands.

"Stray Devil Vizer, do you have anything to say before your death?" Rias asked.

"No. Just kill me," Vizer said with a tone of frustration. She already gave up when she witnessed Issei's immense power.

"Very well. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will now perish you. Goodbye Stray Devil." Rias said, and she threw her orb made of Power of Destruction towards Vizer.

Vizer was sucked inside the orb, and her body began to perish part by part. She screamed as it was excruciating. Although it was cruel, it was no way as brutal as what she did to human. She suffered her own medicine, and this was well-deserved. After a few seconds, the scream stopped, and there was nothing left.

"That was tiring." Issei sighed.

Rias and the rest of her peerage except Issei were still in confusion about Issei's real power. Although this was expected, they never thought the power of Infinity was this strong. Also, Issei wasn't using his full power to fight a High-Class Devil! Issei looked at them, finding their reaction funny.

"Hahaha! I should really take my camera and take a photo of this. I will explain what happened during the training to solve your confusion. Now, let us go back to the base room and take our school bags." Issei said making Rias create a magic circle to teleport themselves back to the Old School Building.

* * *

(Occult Research Club Baseroom)

* * *

Issei grabbed his school bag and walked towards the door. When he proceeded to leave, he saw Rias was staring at him hoping for something.

"Is anything ok Rias?" Issei asked.

"Um… Issei if you don't mind can I ask you something?" Rias asked being blushed.

"Sure my love, what do you want to ask?" Issei said.

"Um….. here is the thing. Since you're back… I was wondering… Can I li-live with yo-you?" Rias asked feeling embarrassed about it.

Issei found her reaction cute, and he walked towards Issei's side. Rias was looking at Issei with a face of rejection. When he was walking towards her, she couldn't do anything but tremble. Issei hugged her and gave her a kiss on her neck.

"Sure my dear, onee-san wouldn't mind. After all, what's mine is yours."

Issei said making Rias blush even more.

Rias regained her composure and dismissed everyone. After Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko left, Rias and Issei walked to his home.

(Hyoudou Residence)

When they arrived, Issei clicked a button which made the bell rang. Rias was nervous to see Yukina again, but Issei just patted her head and said,

"Rias, she treated you like her own family as well. I don't think she will have a problem with it. You can even share the same room with me if you want to." Issei said making Rias embarrassed.

The door slowly opened. A woman with brown hair and brown eyes appeared. She was wearing an apron and looked beautiful with it. Although Yukina was in her mid-20s, she still didn't lose her beauty all those years. In fact, she seemed more mature than before.

"Welcome back Issei! Oh wait is this Rias-san? It had been so long since I met you!" Yukina said hugging Issei. She looked at Rias and gave her a big warm hug as well.

"Nice to meet you again Yukina-san. If you may, can I stay here while living in the human world?" Rias asked immediately bringing the topic.

"Oh, sure! Your old room was still here so you can use it!" Yukina said feeling happy about Rias' decision on living there again. She always felt like Rias was her little sister, so she gladly let her stay. Rias then bowed appreciating Yukina's acceptance. However, since she really wanted to sleep with Issei, she rejected the offer on living in a spare room.

"Thanks, Yukina-san. However, I think I will be sharing the same room with Issei. After all, I'm both his master and girlfriend so I must look after him." Rias said, and Yukina nodded.

"I understand. Please come in now!" Yukina said walking back into the house inviting Rias and Issei.

Rias took her stuff to Issei's room. Inside Issei's room, there was a desk on the left for Issei to study. On the right, there was a small bed which can only fit for one people. Rias was sad as she couldn't sleep with Issei with this kind of bed; however, she thought of a solution. She summoned a magic circle. The magic circle was large enough to cover the whole bed, or even more prominent. She placed the magic circle on top of the bed, and the bed slowly to become more significant to fit two people.

Issei was shocked about what Rias just did. She freakin' made his bed larger! Issei put down Rias' stuff and sighed. He took out his pajamas to take a shower. After Issei left the room, Rias began taking her stuff out to decorate the room. She took out some Japanese toys and placed them on top of Issei's bookshelf. Other than that, she also took out some famous Japanese building model such as Himeji castle, Nijō Castle and so on. After Issei came back, he was shocked that the room was full of Japanese building models and photos about Japanese culture. Issei knew that she loved Japanese culture and was always obsessed with books about Japanese traditional etiquette. When she stayed with him 10 years ago, she would always tell Issei to buy some Japanese model for her. After Rias placed all of her collection, she took out a dress and went to take a shower. Issei looked at the collection carefully and realized they were all high quality. However, one photo, in particular, caught his attention-

A picture of him, Yukina and Rias. They were next to a dinner table taking a selfie.

* * *

(10 years ago)

(Hyoudou Residence)

* * *

"5...4...3...2..1..0! Rias, I'm going to catch you!" Issei shouted.

Issei and Rias were in the garden playing Hide-And-Seek. It was Issei's favorite game. Rias was hiding behind a bush and trying to hide her presence with demonic power. Issei searched for a lot of places, like under a chair, behind bushes and so on. After a few minutes, Issei began to explore inside the bush. It took him some minutes to finally find Rias.

"Wah! I catch you!" Issei said when he found Rias!

"Wow! Issei, you are so good in this game!" Rias praised Issei making him blush.

"I just have a lot of experience that's all," Issei said while hiding his blushed cheek.

"Now, I will be the catcher! Issei, find the best spot to hide as I'm sure that I will catch you!" Rias said covering her eyes to begin the countdown.

"Issei! Rias-chan! It is time for lunch! Come!" Yukina shouted making both of the kids stopped.

They walked to the residence together, and they saw a lot of delicious meals. Next to the meals, there was a camera that caught Issei's curiosity.

"Onee-san, what is this thing?" Issei said holding and looking at it.

"This is a camera. It is used to keep precious memories, so that's why you know the face of our dad and mum." Yukina said beginning to cry.

However, Issei hugged her and said,

"Don't worry Onee-san. We are not lonely anymore! You see, we have Rias!" Issei said making Yukina realized how naive Issei was. However, it was not a bad thing as he made her better. Yukina paused for a while and thought of an idea.

"How about we take a selfie?" Yukina asked.

"Yukina-san, what is a selfie?" Rias asked in curiosity.

"It is a way to take a photo, and we have to hold the camera by reversing the direction. You see, the camera lens should be facing us to take a selfie." Yukina explained, making Rias and Issei wanted to know about more.

"How about we take a selfie?" Yukina said holding the camera and raised her hands. Rias and Issei followed as they stood next to each other and gave a victory pose.

After the photo was taken, Yukina printed out the picture.

"Rias, I wanted you to keep this," Yukina said giving her the photo.

Rias accepted it, and she saw this was a memorial of her living in the human world for the first time. She quickly ran into her room and placed it on her bags.

* * *

(Back to present time)

(Hyoudou Residence)

* * *

"Hmm... We were too young back then... a lot of things had happened during those ten years." Issei said feeling sad that time had passed by within a blink of the eye.

After a while, Rias came back naked. Issei was immediately attracted to her sexy body, almost had a nose bleed. As he was afraid that his male urge will come up, he told Rias to wear something. Rias giggled of Issei's reaction and wore the transparent dress that she brought before the shower.

"Issei, sleep first. I need to write a report to the Gremory House so it will take time. You had done an excellent job on killing that stray devil, so you deserved a rest." Rias said kissing Issei on his lips.

"Thanks, Rias. You had done a good job as well. As expected as the woman I love the most."Issei said making Rias blush.

"Then Good Night Rias, I love you," Issei said.

"I love you too Issei!" Rias said putting her hands on her cheeks.

As Rias left the room, Issei began to sleep.

* * *

(1 Hour After)

* * *

Rias finished writing her report, and she was walking to her room to sleep. When she opened the door, she saw Issei peacefully sleeping on his own. Most of all, he was half-naked! Rias smiled when she saw Issei's muscular body and his cute face. After staring at him for a while, she dressed in her birthday suit and lay on the bed next to Issei.

She hugged Issei tightly and embrace him with her soft breasts. She also leaned her head on top of Issei's chest, feeling Issei's warmth.

'Wow, Issei's chest is comfortable to lean on. At this point I won't be able to leave him alone...' Rias said hugging Issei tighter.

Rias soon slept while hugging Issei as her own personal body pillow.


	3. Chapter 3 A Serious Nightmare

"…" Conversations

'…' Thoughts

[…] Ophis talking inside the Sacred Gear

A/N This will be a super short chapter. Since I'm having some troubles in life. Also, the last time I updated the story is like one month ago, so I want to get this update done. I'm not dead yet lol.

The story thickens. Read it and you will understand.

Also, if anyone who wants to become my beta, feel free to PM me or leave a review

* * *

(In Ise's dream)

(Hell?)

Issei opened his eyes slowly. He didn't know what happened, but what he can see was plain black. The place was filled with complete darkness. He scratched his eyes to see if it made any difference. Unfortunately, it was still dark. Issei couldn't even see his own body, let alone finding Rias.

'Ophis! Ophis!' He shouted in his mind.

There was no response. Ophis wasn't with him, and that's very odd. She was supposed to be living inside him, and their soul was connected.

Issei's body started to shake. It was fear. He didn't know what to do without his Sacred Gear. He slapped himself desperately hoping that this was a dream. However, it did nothing. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

After he opened his eyes, he saw a terrifying image. Yukina, his only family was lying on the ground. Most importantly, a light spear was on top of her body and tons of blood was flowing out from Yukina. He was frightened. Then he turned to Kiba, Kiba was currently fighting some Fallen Angels. However, his stamina was very low that he could barely resist. Eventually, he was stabbed and fell to the ground.

Issei ran to his side and held him.

"Run... Ise-kun... That monster... Ko...ka..." Kiba muttered slowly. His eyes were closed before he could finish his sentence, shocking Issei. Issei shook him, denying the fact that he couldn't save one of his most important comrades.

"Ise! Are you ok? What's happening here?" someone shouted. Issei turned his head around. He saw his beloved running towards his side trying to figure out what happened. However, before she can reach to his side, a fireball was dropping on top of Rias.

"RIASSSSSS!" Issei shouted and rushed to Rias. However, it was too late.

BOOOOOOOOM!

Rias was gone forever.

It triggered Issei so much that he started to rampage.

He looked up, and he saw an eight-winged fallen angel, sitting on a floating throne. He crossed his legs, with his left fist holding his head, waiting for something.

The Fallen Angel was Kokabiel himself, the warmonger.

Issei stared at Kokabiel with emotionless eyes. Although he couldn't summon his Sacred Gear, he began to mumble something that is super dangerous.

"_I, who shall awaken..._"

"THAT'S IT! ENTERTAIN ME!" Kokabiel shouted showing his excitement.

However, as Issei began to chant, Kokabiel noticed something abnormal.

Issei was emitting a crimson and a rainbow aura. With the crimson one, he knew what it was. The scary Crimson Purgatory. He could counter that with all his power, although he will be quite injured. But the other one... It surpassed even Sirzechs power.

'Wait what the hell? This aura was indeed emitting from him... It surpassed even the two Heavenly Dragons in their prime... Did I make the wrong decision?' Kokabiel thought. Although he was excited, he was scared about the immense amount of aura Issei was emitting.

"_Am the New Dragon God who held the power of infinity domination..._"

* * *

(Hyoudou Residence, 5:27 A.M.)

"Eh... why am I waking up?" Rias mumbled as she opened her eyes slowly.

She turned around to see her cute body pillow. Much to her surprise, he was sweating, a LOT.

Issei had his Sacred Gear summoned, and it made Rias confused. Most importantly, his Sacred Gear was not in it's usual "Rainbow" form; rather it was emitted a dark colour. The jewel on the Infinity Critical kept its usual remaining colour, but it just kept flashing. The reason was...

**["Ise! STOP!"]** Ophis shouted

"Ophis! What happened?" Rias asked while holding Issei's left hand.

**["He is now having a serious nightmare! If this continues, he will unlock my full power and enter Juggernaut Drive! He will become out of control and eventually die!"]** Ophis exclaimed again trying to reach Issei, but she couldn't do anything. Not even when she was in her original form.

Rias panicked, and she didn't want her boyfriend to die. She took Issei's head to place it on her bosoms. She knew that he would calm down.

After a few moments, Issei started to breathe normally and hugged Rias back unconsciously.

"Rias... I'll protect you... No matter what..." He mumbled and hugged Rias even tighter. Rias gave out a slight moan as Issei unconsciously squeezed her butt. Although she was satisfied with what Issei just did and want this to continue, she couldn't help but worry what Issei had been suffering. She let go of him and held his cheek. As time went by, Issei finally woke up much to Rias' delight.

"Rias... you're alive?" Issei stared at Rias who was completely confused by what Issei mean. However, she kissed Issei on his forehead and replied with a nod. With assurance, Issei smashed his lips and kissed Rias. Rias didn't expect this to come so she closed her eyes to enjoy what's going to happen.

Issei slipped his tongue inside Rias' mouth, going Alpha mode. He placed his hands on Rias' large breast, and squeeze it tightly. Rias let out a moan to show that she enjoyed it very much, but she also knew that Issei was not in his normal mental state. She broke off the kiss and held Issei's cheek with both of her head, and whispered

"Mind to tell me what happened my dear?"

"Everyone... was killed... in my dream... Including you... You were killed in front of me by a fireball, and you disappeared right after the smoke faded away... I got, and I felt something had possessed within me... Right after that, I mumbled a chant which I don't even know... In the middle of the chant... I felt your warmth and stopped the chant, and then I don't know what happened." Issei said as he began to shake. Rias never saw this side of him, so he didn't know what to do. But she knew one thing.

Issei was going to be in serious trouble.

* * *

(Heaven)

"Michael..! Did you feel it?!"

"Yeah, Gabriel... This is the power of the new strongest Longinus... **Infinity Gear**."

"Not even father can create such thing right?"

"Yeah... This generation's **Sekiryuutei**, with the Power of Infinity... Just what are you doing, Ophis?"

* * *

(Underworld)

(Fallen Angel's Territory)

"Oioi, This is getting exciting!"

"Azazel... I can feel that my rival had two types of aura. The first one was indeed the Boosted Gear's power, but the other one... It is strange. I can feel that it has the power of Infinity. But It should be Ophis right?"

"Speaking of Ophis, Vali. Do you know that Ophis sealed herself inside the **Boosted Gear**?"

"No... but this will be interesting. I never thought I would fight someone who possessed the power of the Welsh Dragon and the Ouroboros Dragon. My rival is sure interesting."

* * *

(Sirzechs' Office)

"Sirzechs-sama, do you?"

"Yeah... I sensed it. This power even surpassed my own."

"Issei had awakened... Is he?"

"Yeah Grayfia, but he didn't have full control of his power. Right now he will only berserk."

"Why?"

"Because... **Welsh Dragon** x Ouroboros Dragon. Truly terrifying. He would be out of control."

"Then should we send someone to look after him now?"

"Don't worry. My sister is the only one who can keep Issei in a stable state. My sister isn't the Crimson Ruin **Empress** for nothing."


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

"…" Conversations

'…' Thoughts

**[…]** Ophis talking inside the Sacred Gear

**(...)** Ddraig talking inside the Sacred Gear

**A/N New chapter here. Life is slowly getting better, so I think I'm going to keep updating the story. Now, before we start the chapter, I'm going to talk about the harem.**

**So, the primary pairing is Rias and Issei, and in this story, Issei WILL NOT love any other girl. The harem will be:**

**Rias (main girl)**

**Akeno**

**Koneko**

**Asia**

**Irina**

**Xenovia **

**Roseweisse**

**Gabriel**

**No OC here. If you guys any other ppl to join the harem, I will consider it. However, 100% No Fem Vali.**

**Without further ado, let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

My name is Y Ddraig Goch. The Welsh Dragon and one of the Two Heavenly Dragons. Before I met Albion, the Vanishing Dragon, I thought I was the strongest after Great Red and Ophis. In my prime, I fought enemies who dared to break my dignity, and I always made them suffer. I was a very prideful dragon, and I thought I could eliminate everyone who dared to challenge me. Being so powerful, I was ranked third in the Top 10 Strongest Beings, and that got me the title of the Heavenly Dragon. Of course, the Top 2 were Ophis and Great Red. I didn't even know who was stronger between them, and it seemed that they were equal in power. I was in the third position for a long time, and I was very bored because no one could be able to challenge me. Ever since then I am incredibly eager to fight, a crazy battle maniac. However, when I met Albion, that changed everything.

* * *

(Normal POV)

(10000000 Years Ago)

* * *

"Another boring day. WHO CAN CHALLENGE ME!"

A red dragon shouted on top of a mountain. He had the appearance of a large red Western Dragon, with a long neck and red eyes, red and golden spikes throughout his body. He was almost the strongest dragon residing, and he wanted other creatures to fight him. He never felt that he was genuinely fighting someone else.

**"DIVIDE"**

Someone shouted, and a white aura came to Ddraig's side. Ddraig felt weakened immediately.

"YES! FIGHT ME!" Ddraig shouted to get the attention of the creature.

The creature slowly appeared. It was a dragon, with the almost same appearance but different in colour.

"Welsh Dragon. I finally met you." The dragon said calmly.

It was a white dragon.

"Well. Before we began the battle, let me boost back my power." Ddraig said.

**"BOOST"**

'It was weird. My power had been reduced by half. Why? 'Ddraig thought as he was confused about how his opponent reduced half of his power with ease.

The white dragon cleared his throat and began to speak.

"My name is Albion Gwiber. The Vanishing Dragon, as well as holding the title of the Heavenly Dragon. Although you might not know me since you chose to isolate yourself so much, I heard of you from other fellow dragons. I heard that you were entitled as a Heavenly Dragon such as myself, and you held immense power. I want to fight with you, and see how you could compete with me." Albion said making Ddraig eager to fight more.

"And my name is Y Ddraig Goch. I don't want the introduction to be long, so let's start fighting, shall we?" Ddraig said while being ready to fight.

Albion flew towards Ddraig, sending an arrow with his signature poison. Albion's poison was too dangerous which brought fear to many. No one had ever survived when the poison hit them.

Once the poison was inside Ddraig's body, Albion thought he was going to die instantly. However, Ddraig showed no signs of suffering. Instead, nothing had happened to him.

Ddraig swung his tail to Albion while Albion tried to figure out why his poison wasn't doing anything. After a few minutes of "fist" fighting, Ddraig seemed to be normal.

Ddraig used his most potent dragon fire breath to damage Albion. However, It did nothing. His dragon fire breath was so deadly that it was similar to Vritra's cursed flame, although much more powerful. It was known that the fire breath could even burn the soul until nothing remains. Ddraig was happy to see someone who could be able to resist his dangerous flames.

"Very well. I'll seal my fire breath and fight you with only the "Boost" and "Transfer" ability. The true fight begins now, Albion!" Ddraig shouted as he prepared his wings to fight his rival.

"Then, I'm going to seal my poison as well. It seems like, besides Great Red and Ophis, you are the only existence that can ever be immune to my poison. I had been trying to search opponents like you! Now come!"

* * *

(Present Time)

(Ddraig's POV)

* * *

Yeah and that's when I started to fight Albion. We fought until we were exhausted, and we would fight again after a week had passed. The fights continued for thousands of years until the Three Way War happened. The war between devils, fallen angels, and heaven. Well, we ignored them, and we kept fighting. However, our style of fighting had slowly become more and more violent, and that caused problems to the War. Our fight interrupted their fight, so they called a truce and focused on us. We co-operated and fought them, but eventually, we underestimated them too much and got cut to a thousand pieces. The God of the Bible sealed our soul into Sacred Gears. Mine was called the Boosted Gear, and Albion's one was called the Divine Dividing. They were classified as Longinus, the highest level among Sacred Gears, and it was rumoured to be capable of killing a god. My Sacred Gear and Albion's Sacred Gear were placed as a mid-tier Longinus. We continued to fight by telling our host the story of the other dragon and they will fight until the other one is dead. The initial state of the Boosted Gear will contain the appearance of Twice Critical, a super weak Sacred Gear. However, with strong feelings, the Boosted Gear will transform into a more Dragon-like Gauntlet and covered up the user's hand and a majority of the arm. The host of the Boosted Gear held the same title as what I do - The Red Dragon Emperor, the Sekiryuutei.

The fight continued for centuries. Who won the battle? Well... Wins and Losses I guess?

Living inside the Sacred Gear wasn't interesting, and I was seriously bored.

My current host didn't even know my presence yet. However, he was damn strong because of the Ouroboros Dragon chose to give her power to my current host, and sealed her soul inside the Boosted Gear. Once she was in, the Boosted Gear turned into something else, and it became the Infinity Gear. I liked the new name tho but the others mistaken it as the Infinity Critical. Possibly, they didn't know that the so-called Twice Critical was the Boosted Gear. I don't blame them for not knowing since my current host unlocked the Sacred Gear with Ophis' help. The Boosted Gear couldn't turn to its Dragon-like state so that they didn't know about my presence.

When Ophis' sealed herself inside, I was curious, so I asked her secretly. However, she didn't reply to any of my questions and decided to block my communication with my host. I was stuck like 11 years, and I'm very very bored. My host was perfectly capable of talking to me. However, I couldn't communicate with him because GOD DAMN OPHIS!

Just a moment ago, my host had a terrible dream. He dreamt of Kokabiel, a crazy warmonger, and a brutal fallen angel of killing his comrade. He almost activated the Juggernaut Drive inside his dream, but the chant was different than usual. The original Juggernaut Drive was to release my original aura temporarily, to fight strong opponents such as the Hakuryuukou. However, it will drain the user's life force, and they will go berserk if their mind weren't strong enough to control it. However... This version of Juggernaut Drive... It was different. Although It will still make the user berserk if they were in the state of rage, It won't drain their life force. Most importantly, the aura emitted during the chant even surpassed the one in my prime. I assumed that was because of the power of Infinity.

I needed to talk to Ophis. At this state, no one could even control my host if he couldn't control himself.

**('OPHIS! PLEASE HEAR ME!')**

No response.

**('Listen to me! If Ise goes berserk, he will destroy everything in the world!')**

Still no response.

**('EVERYTHING WILL BE UNBALANCED! INCLUDING HIS LOVE ONES, THEY WILL ALL DIE BECAUSE OF HIM! NEITHER OF US WILL BE ABLE TO CONTROL HIM!')**

**['So what's the point?']**

Ophis finally responded to me. I caught her attention, and I'm going to use this chance to convince her to stop blocking my communication to my host!

**('Listen Ophis. Ise will protect everyone he loves. If he killed them himself, he would be most likely to challenge Great Red.')**

**['Yeah, my purpose is to defeat Great Red. And I'll fight him with Ise. After that, both of us were able to enjoy our lives, and I'm finally going to regain silence. Is there any problem?']**

I was shocked by how Ophis reacted. She wanted to use my current host to fight Great Red.

**('You don't understand! The Juggernaut Drive will not stop until the user is beaten! In this state, even if he defeated Great Red, he will still fight, and you will not regain your silence! After all, he will be using the power of Domination and Infinity!')**

Ophis didn't respond. But I knew that she was thinking about something.

After a while, she gave a response that shocked me so much.

**['Fine. I will let you be free to talk to him. But if I found out you did something terrible, with Ise's permission, I will block you. Clear?']**

The Dragon God threatened me. Usually, if other people who dared to threaten me, I will kill him/her or made him/her injured. However, this was the Dragon God we were talking about. So I had no choice but to let go of my pride and said,

**('Yes.')**

* * *

(Issei's POV)

* * *

Kokabiel killed my comrades. I couldn't fight against him. That feeling of despair still stood inside my heart. Although Rias comforted me a bit and went to cook breakfast for me to cheer me up, I felt like I was being possessed.

**["Ise."]** My Sacred Gear appeared and the jewel on it shined.

"Yes?" I asked Ophis.

**["I'm going to show you something but please don't be shocked,"]** Ophis said making me slightly confused.

"Okay, I guess?" I said.

My Sacred Gear changed it's colour to Red.

HOLY CRAP! This was the same shape and colour as the legendary Boosted Gear!

I learnt about it during the training with Sirzechs. He said that the wielder of the Boosted Gear and the wielder of the Divine Dividing were destined to fight each other.

The Boosted Gear can boost the user's power twice per 10 seconds and transfer its energy to someone else. The Divine Dividing divides the opponent's power twice per 10 seconds and adds the halved power to the user.

But wait! Why did my Sacred Gear turn into the Boosted Gear?

**("Hey partner. We finally met.")**

I just heard an unknown, unfamiliar voice. Who was it?

**("It is me. The Welsh Dragon.")**

HOLY SHIT! Welsh Dragon?!

**("Don't freak out yet. I haven't properly introduced myself yet. My name is Y Ddraig Goch, one of the Heavenly Dragon, known as the Sekiryuutei.")**

Okay... but what is a Heavenly Dragon doing inside my Infinity Critical?

**("Partner, you were mistaken from the start. Did Ophis tell you that the Sacred Gear you had was a Twice Critical?")**

Of course! How come someone like me will possess some powerful Sacred Gear?

**("The initial state of the Boosted Gear is similar to Twice Critical. That's why. And Ophis didn't want your big sister to freak out.")**

I see. But I still do not understand what you are going to tell me.

**("The chant you were chanting in your dream was a dangerous thing.")**

I KNOW IT! Then?

**("After you finished the chant, you will be in a state to where you will do nothing but destroying opponents or everything surrounding you. You will possess the original aura of mine to defeat stronger opponents. The state is called the Juggernaut Drive.")**

Then why it is so dangerous?

**("The Juggernaut Drive will consume your anger and you will go berserk-In a state that no one will be able to control you. It will drain your life force, and you won't get out of it until you are dead.")**

WOW! That's so dangerous! Luckily It was a dream. I still wanted to do something before I'm dead!

**("But in your case, it is much different. Due to the power of Infinity, your life force will not be drained, and you will receive an even higher amount of power.")**

Wait... so no one will be able to stop me and I will be forever in the wild state?

**("Sadly yes.")**

WOW! I surely don't want this to happen.

**["Indeed me too. So we're going to wait for your girlfriend and tell her about all of this."] Ophis interrupted the talk of Ddraig and me.**

**("Wait, Ophis. are you giving her...")**

**["Yes Ddraig. I'm going to give her THAT.'"]**

What is that? Whatever. This new thing was too much for me. I'm just going to go downstairs to eat breakfast with Rias.

* * *

(Rias POV)

* * *

I'm scared. I don't know what to do. When I saw the state my lovely Ise was in, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help him, but he was way stronger than me. I couldn't help him anything.

I cooked a Western-style breakfast for Ise. Hopefully, he will enjoy it.

Ise came downstairs, and I ran next to him to check how he was doing.

"Ise, you are ok, right? You scared me you know!" I shouted as I began to cry. I was anxious about what Ise acted.

"Silly Rias. Of course, I'm ok. Don't need to worry about it. However..." Ise said as I interrupted him.

"About what?" I shouted even louder.

"Relax Rias. Ophis and Ddraig want to speak to you." Ise said.

"Ddraig? The Sekiryuutei?" I began to be confused.

**["Greetings, Rias Gremory."]**

"Good Morning, Ophis-sama. How can I help you?"

**("Good Morning. This is the first time that I have talked to you.")**

"Are you the Sekiryuutei?"

**("Indeed I'm. I'm the Red Dragon Emperor, Y Ddraig Goch, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons. Nice to meet you, Rias Gremory.")**

"Okay straight on to the question. Why are you in Ise's Sacred Gear?

**("You know that he processed a mere Twice Critical before right?")**

"Yeah. Ophis then sealed herself inside, so the Twice Critical became the Infinity Critical." I said saying what I knew.

**("Well, that was the first form of the Boosted Gear.")**

"WHAT?" I screamed as I was shocked by the news.

**("To tell you why Ise was suffering yesterday during his sleep, Do you know what is the Juggernaut Drive?")** Ddraig asked me.

"No. What is it?" I asked without knowing anything.

**("The Juggernaut Drive is a form which the wielder of the Boosted Gear will be able to unleash my original aura and defeat strong foes. However, It will be only activated when they are filled with rage. They will go berserk and destroying everything surrounding you. It will also drain your life force, and you will not be able to get out of the state of unless they are heavily injured.")**

"and why is it related to Ise?"

**["As you know, Ise had been initially the wielder of the Boosted Gear. However, after I sealed myself in, this Boosted Gear became something new called the Infinity Gear, and it contained the power of Domination and Infinity. With the Infinity Gear's Juggernaut Drive, Ise will be able to access the power of Infinity and destroy everything. The worst part is that his life force will not be drained and he will keep going berserk for eternity."]**

"Oh no... Ise must have dreamt something terrible yesterday..." I mumbled

**("Indeed. So if he undergoes Juggernaut Drive in real life, we are all in trouble.")**

"Is there any solution? I will do anything to make sure Ise to be safe!" I said with determination.

Ise meant the whole world to me. He brought happiness to my life. If he was not there, I didn't know how I am going to keep on living. I will try everything to make sure Ise live a peaceful life!

**["You are going to be Ise's mate, AKA Wife."]**

WHAT?

Being Ise's wife? That's what I have dreamt for years! I love Ise so much that I don't want to leave him, like ever!

A bright light shined inside the jewel of Ise's Infinity Gear, and something flowed out. It formed something on top of Ise's hand. With a close look, It was a ring with old letters surrounding it, and a crown on the side of the ring.

Ise and I both looked at the ring with amusement.

**("This is the ring that you are going to wear for the rest of your life. Since you will be a mate of a dragon, the ring can make you stop Ise from going berserk, and your love will be able to make him calm down. Also, you will gain respect from other dragons or creatures as they will know to not mess up with the wife of the ultimate dragon.")**

The two legendary dragons did something like this. I am stunned to see such a beautiful ring, and I'm going to wear it for the rest of my life! This ring is a sign of me living with Ise forever, and I'm happy to treasure it forever! Most of all, I'm going to be married to Ise! However...

Ise is staring at the ring awkwardly, and he is genuinely in thought. I wonder why?

* * *

(Ise's POV)

* * *

Damn. That was too fast. The Ring is too much of a mystery for me.

Nevermind. Most importantly, I'm going to marry Rias! Then it means that I need to take responsibilities from now on? And why Ddraig said "mate"!?

Rias is staring at me at the moment. I felt nothing but a weird atmosphere. Should I propose to her now, or do nothing and let this be natural? I have no idea! I know Rias is fantasised in traditional love romance, where a couple fell in love and got married. So... should I propose to her right now?

**('Yo Partner! How's that?')**

DAMN YOU DDRAIG! Why are you making this so awkward for me?

**['It is not awkward. You wished for it, Right?']**

... Your right Ophis. I want to marry Rias, but I'm not mentally prepared right now!

**('If you marry Rias Gremory, even if you entered Juggernaut Drive, you would be able to get out of it safely. However, we still don't know about the consequences of forcing Juggernaut Drive out.')**

**['That girl is madly in love with you. When you trained with her, she was always worried about you. And when you were hurt, she would rush to your side and heal you immediately. As a fellow dragon, she is a perfect candidate as your mate.']**

Okay okay! Chill out you two dragons. All I need to do is to propose to her now right?

**('Ufufufu I don't know.')**

Screw you Ddraig. I'm going to do it.

* * *

(Normal POV)

* * *

Issei held the right tightly, and he turned around to create a box with his demonic power. He opened the box, put the ring in, and closed it. Rias had no idea of what he was doing, so she just stood there profoundly in thought. Issei looked at Rias, kneeled, and presented the box to her.

"Rias. When I was a kid, I didn't know what love was. Although my Onee-san was taking care of me, I felt like I still lacked something. Ever since I met you and Sirzechs, I had a sense of family. I don't know why but it felt great. Sirzechs is like a big brother to me, and you, Rias, are the girl I want to protect and love for the rest of my life. I know this is very sudden, but I want to do this- Rias Gremory, will you marry me?"

Issei was scared that Rias will reject her. It's true that Rias loved him, and he loved her as much as she did. However, he still knew that Rias might not be ready and reject his proposal. He didn't want that. Nevertheless, he even wanted to get this done to show his love for Rias.

Rias froze at the sudden proposal. She didn't expect Issei to propose to her. She just thought that they would get married without the proposal. Being shocked, she cried as she was thrilled.

"Yes, for a million times. And yes, for another billion times! I love you so much Ise!" Rias said shedding in tears.

Ise stood up and took the ring out. He slipped the ring to Rias' fourth finger and hugged her tightly. Rias couldn't help but keep crying as she couldn't believe what just happened. After a few minutes, they broke off the hug and proceeded to kiss. Only when their lips touched each other...

"Congratulations!" someone shouted.

Rias and Issei stopped their kiss from finding out who shouted. A woman came out making Issei flustered.

"ONEE-SAN! Why are you interrupting our kiss after the proposal!?" Issei shouted while hiding the blush on his face.

On the other hand, Rias was embarrassed too, and she leaned on Issei's chest hiding her face.

"Well, I'm not the one who wanted to interrupt," Yukina said making Issei confused even more.

A man with shoulder-length crimson hair and blue-green eyes appeared behind Yukina. It was the current Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias' brother.

"Yo Ise-kun! So now you have no choice but to call me Aniue!" Sirzechs teased making both Issei, and Rias embarrassed even more. Rias hugged Issei even more tightly, and Issei patted her head to show comfort.

"Stop teasing us Onii-sama! I'm so happy and embarrassed right now!" Rias said still hugging Issei.

"Yeah yeah, you got it Ria-tan. But that's not why I'm here today." Sirzechs stated putting a stern face making Rias broke off the hug and looking at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked simply in confusion.

"Ise-kun. You used Juggernaut Drive did you?" Sirzechs asked.

"Um... I kind of did in my dream. I did not finish the whole chant, so I guess half?"

"Prevent using the Juggernaut Drive. It is too dangerous." Sirzechs said with a voice of seriousness.

"Onii-sama, Ophis and Ddraig gave me a ring which can help me force out Issei in his Juggernaut Drive. So don't worry about it!" Rias said showing off her ring to Sirzechs with a happy face. However, Sirzechs frowned after seeing it.

'This ring... Oh, Ria-tan you are going to be strong.' Sirzechs thought.

"Never mind then. Ise-kun, just don't let your emotion control you too much. I have to go to deal with some work so that I will see you guys later." Sirzechs said forming a magic circle to leave.

After Sirzechs left, the couple looked at each other with happiness in their gaze. Although not understanding why Sirzechs left all of a sudden, they ignored it and finished the rest of the breakfast happily and went to school.

* * *

(Kuoh Academy)

* * *

Our lovely couple held hands and walked to school together as usual. The comments about them were spreading again.

"Oh my god! Our Great Onee-sama and the King of Kuoh!"

"They are such a lovely couple!"

"Die! Hyoudou Issei!"

"Rias Gremory is not yours! She's mine!"

"Don't you dare to have sex with her! I'll kill you!"

Rias and Issei chuckled about the comments. For Rias, she was astonished on how the boys in Kuoh Academy thought they could compete with her lovely Ise. Also, It was none of their business whether she had sex with Issei. Although she wanted to it happen, It seemed like they have to wait for a little bit. For Issei, although he was angry about the boys' comment regarding claiming Rias on their own, he was deeply in thought on the last comment. For a girl to become a mate of his, she needed to have sex with him to complete the mating process. So that means they need to do it in the coming week. As both of them were still deeply in thought, they already arrived in the classroom.

Every student from Class 2-B stared at Rias' hand. Specifically, the ring. They were confused about why Rias was wearing a freaking ring.

"Wait... Rias Gremory is wearing a ring?"

"Don't tell me..."

"Hyoudou Issei..."

"""HAS PROPOSED TO HER?"""

Every boy in the classroom shouted. Rias and Issei laughed at their reaction, and she declared.

"Yes. Ise did propose to me. From now on, I'll be Rias Hyoudou Gremory." Rias stated out loud making Issei embarrassed. She kissed him on the cheek and held his hand tightly.

"Oh... my... god."

"This is our defeat."

"I'll give up on her. Wait! We still have Himejima Akeno!"

"She is super beautiful as well!"

"Although Rias Gremory is more beautiful, she won't lose in terms of breast size!"

The boys ran out of the classroom. Rias and Issei couldn't help but sigh at their actions. A lot of girls came next to them and congratulated them. Although the girls were sad that they lost Issei, they still shipped Rias and Issei very much. Just before the school day began, near the entrance gate of Kuoh Academy, something happened.

* * *

(Kuoh Academy School Gate)

* * *

Souna Shitori, a second-grade student, the President of the current Student Council was standing next to the entrance gate of Kuoh Academy. Her's real name is Sona Sitri, the next head of the House of Sitri. She is a high-class devil, and the sister of the current Maou, Serafall Leviathan. She is a bespectacled young woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Next to her is Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice-President of the current Student Council, Sona's Queen, and a second-grader. She is a young woman with long straight black hair that extends down to her knees, with split bangs and light brown eyes. She wears a pair of blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"Tsubaki, did you feel something weird?" Sona said.

"I felt some holy aura. Could it be..." Tsubaki replied.

"Could it be... Exorcists? Why are they in Kuoh?" Sona said as she couldn't figure out who made that aura.

Two people wearing white rope appeared in front of their eyes. One of them carried a big sword on their back. Although it was covered with "bandages", it emitted a holy aura which made Sona goosebumps. The other one did not carry any swords, but Sona can feel that it had the same dangerous holy aura. They walked towards Sona and Tsubaki, while they prepared to create an artificial dimension to avoid damage to the school. They took off the rope, and they saw that two girls were standing in front of them. One of them stepped up and talked to Sona.

"Are you the devil in charge of Kuoh?" One of them asked.

She is a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes. She was wearing a battle suit, which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeve leotard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This attire is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents.

"I'm one of the devils in charge of Kuoh. My name is Sona Sitri, the heiress of the House of Sitri. The other one who is in charge of Kuoh is called Rias Gremory, the heiress of the House of Gremory. What do you want, exorcists?" Sona asked with a threatening tone. She knew that Exorcists wouldn't come to Kuoh unless something happened.

"My name is Xenovia Quarta, and next to me is my partner, Shidou Irina." Xenovia introduced and Irina stepped up as well.

Irina is a beautiful young woman with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twin tails, each held with a blue scrunchy, but on some occasions, she lets her hair down.

"Hello~ My name is Shidou Irina. Nice to meet you!" Irina said.

"We need to talk. The situation is critical. Please bring the other heiress tomorrow, and we will discuss the matter with you two." Xenovia stated with a serious tone.

Sona nodded, and the two exorcists left. As they were out of Sona's sight, she rushed towards Class 2-B.

When she arrived, Rias was shocked to see Sona in a rush.

"Rias, we are in trouble."

* * *

**A/N The ring will be necessary for both Rias and Issei from now on. And I decided not to include Riser in this story. I'll go to the Excalibur arc, and the ring will play a significant role in this arc. Please stay tuned until my next update. The next update will be indefinite cause I think **I'm kinda having** a writing block. Maybe a month or two will be the next update? Or two weeks? I don't know. I won't be dead, so please be patient.**

**Victor**


	5. Chapter 5 Cooperation

**A/N New Chapter here! Sorry for the long term wait. After this chapter, I'm not going to post anything since I am going to study for my exams. I will probably be back on Mid-June, and I'm going to update both of my stories! Well, let us begin the story, shall we?**

**P.S. Okay, I don't know if this will turn into a harem or not, but just let you know, I'll make Issei x Rias x Akeno x Ravel shipping. You know, since Ravel is the best girl so...**

**Anyway, the story starts now!**

(3rd Person View)

"Rias, we are in big trouble."

The two loving couple turned their head to the perplexed Kaichou. Rias was sitting on Issei's lap, and Issei was holding Rias' waist.

"What is happening now, Sona?" Rias asked while being confused. If it was Sona out of all people said there is a problem, then they are probably in a very hazardous state.

Although Sona was feeling awkward talking to them because she thought she was a light blub, she needed to tell them the whole situation anyway.

"I saw two Exorcists waiting outside of the school, and they demanded of a meeting," Sona said while trying very hard to maintain her composure.

"What did they say?" Issei asked.

"They said, bring the other heiress and discuss a matter."

'What do those two want... ?' Issei thought.

**['I already sensed those two's presence a long time ago though.']**

'Why don't you tell me, Ophis?!' Issei asked with a slight hint of anger. But he knew that they would know about this anyway if Ophis didn't inform him earlier.

**['I wanted to make you scared, bruh.']**

**('Hey Ophis, my host isn't that weak. He is the legendary Sekiryuutei!')**

**['No, not Sekiryuutei anymore. He is the Mugenryuutei. Shut up the fat red dragon.']** _(Mugen means Infinity in Japanese, I replaced Seki which means red with Mugen)_

'Wow, the prideful Ddraig just got beaten by Ophis... That's cruel.' Issei thought while laughing by how Ophis treated Ddraig.

"Ise, I'm worried..." Rias said while staring Issei with puppy dog eyes.

Every time Rias did that, Issei cannot resist. The mighty Infinity Dragon Emperor, cannot resist with his lover's cute face.

He pulled Rias on his warm chest and patted her hair. To comfort Rias, he softly whispered:

"It's okay. I'll protect you, no matter what happened. I'm your partner; I'll do anything to rescue you if you are in trouble, even it means to destroy everything."

Rias' cheek turned bright red, and she almost sobbed because of how manly Issei was.

She hugged Issei and rest on his chest. However...

They didn't know that they were still in the classroom, so... there was some crisis.

All of their classmates who are in their classroom gazed at them with different kinds of faces — for example, respectful faces, hostile faces, startled faces and much more.

"Die... Hyoudou..."

"As we said, we have Akeno-san!"

"Nyaaa~ They are such a sweet couple~~."

"Although they are school idols, are they showing off too much?"

Those comments appeared out of nowhere, but the lovely couple didn't care at all as long as they were staying next to another.

**RING RING**

The bell for the beginning of class rang. Rias got off of her favourite place and sat next to Issei. During the lesson, Rias and Issei were both not paying any attention, as they were both worried about why Exorcists were finding them. As they both deeply in thought, the lessons finished without them noticing.

(Lunch)

(Occult Research Club Room)

Rias and Issei headed to the old school building. Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko were already waiting for them. Akeno was taking out some tea, Koneko was eating snacks as usual, and Kiba was looking at his sword. When the couple entered, the three of them couldn't help but stare at Rias' hand.

"Rias, why are you wearing a ring?" Akeno asked.

Rias flustered immediately and put both of her hands on her cheek. Issei looked at her with a smile and told Akeno,

"We are engaged, and I gave her a ring."

The three of them dropped the things that they were holding. They gasped in shock for a while, and finally, they screamed :

"""WHAT?"""

Kiba rushed to Issei' side, giving him a thumbs up.

"My pal seems like you did good! You successfully proposed to my master! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Kiba. I hope you will find someone in the future as well." Issei said with appreciation.

Akeno whispered something to Rias.

"Hey, Rias, can you share Issei with me?" Akeno teased.

Although the usual Rias might be jealous, this time she showed the power of the "Legal Wife".

"Hey Issei, do you mind if I share you to other girls?" Rias asked with puppy eyes again.

Being beaten by Rias' cute face, Issei said with a loud tone:

"My soul, body, everything belongs to you only, dear. So even if you share me to others, I won't love them."

Issei immediately put his arms around Rias' neck. Rias felt warm, and she made a victory pose towards Akeno. Akeno responded with a sad face.

Knowing that this wasn't the time for them to celebrate, Issei said.

"Look, Kaichou will be here with us because we are going to meet two Exorcists."

Everyone except the couple was horrified as their mouth were wide open.

Kiba looked a lot more severe in the situation. He asked :

"Are they carrying Excaliburs?"

The whole peerage understood Kiba's hatred towards the Excaliburs. They tried to avoid mentioning Excalibur, but since two Exorcists came, there is no choice but to answer him.

"We don't know anything related to it yet. However, I'm certain that dangerous holy auras are surrounding them. They were also carrying swords so I believe there might be Excaliburs." Issei answered with a natural tone.

"Those Excaliburs... They stole my friends, my life... I'll never forgive those people..." Kiba muttered while holding his hands with pure anger.

'Wow If I were triggered to this state, I'd be chanting and enter Juggernaut Drive.' Issei thought while wondering about his power.

**['Indeed. So, that's why the 'Ring of Infinity' is given to Rias.']** Ophis answered in Issei's mind.

'Is she gonna get any power up because of that?'

'Yes. A lot. You shared some of your power of Infinity to Rias, and thus she can be able to enhance her Power of Destruction by tenfold or more. I believe she can rival a Maou-Class now.'

'That's impressive. How about me then?'

**['If you enter Juggernaut Drive, no one except Great Red or possibly Shiba can beat you. However, Rias will need 5 minutes to activate that ring and force you out of Juggernaut Drive. Although that's convenient, You might be unconscious for a few years. It depends on what method she used.']**

'Ophis, can you explain more about it?'

**['To force you out of anger, one major element is to drag you out of the void of anger. There are two ways for you to leave there: the first one is to drag you out. Rias will enter there and drag you out forcefully. The second one is to convince you with words and love, and you will leave the void by your own will. Of course, the second method can prevent any consequences as you leave the place** **with your own will.']**

'I see. Then what's the power with my Balance Breaker state?'

**['I believe you might be two times lower than Sirzechs. We are talking about a Super Devil who surpassed the power of the original Lucifer! Of course, you can be classified as a Super Devil as well since you inherit my power.']**

'Do I get any upgrades without doing any harm?'

**['If you can discover a sub-species Balance Breaker.']**

'A sub-species Balance Breaker, huh...'

"Hey, Issei! Look at me!"

Rias shouted while holding Issei's cheek. Because Issei was in thought, he didn't show any response when Rias and the others were talking.

"Sorry dear. I was thinking about the ring and my powers." Issei responded with a bright smile which warmed Rias up.

"I am worried about you. You have to hug me tonight as a redemption okay?" Rias said while smiling.

"Sure dear." Issei kissed on Rias' cheek making her chuckle.

They both sat on the couch and wait for Kaichou and the two Exorcists arrival.

(5 minutes after)

A magical blue circle appeared next to the front door. Three individuals showed up - Sona, Tsubaki and Saji.

"Rias, we are ready."

Rias nodded, and Sona opened the front door of the Occult Research Club Room.

Both Irina and Xenovia showed up.

"Hello, Devils! Wait... is that Issei-kun and Rias-san?" Irina said while pointing at Issei.

"Hey, Irina. I met again." Issei waved his hand towards Irina.

"I thought you left Kuoh already!"

"No, I just went training."

"Oh, I see! Hey Rias-san! We met again as well!" Irina said.

"Irina-san. Nice to meet you again." Rias replied with a big smile.

"Alright Irina, Stop. We are here to do business, not meeting your childhood friend." The sapphire haired woman, Xenovia said.

They both sat opposite to Rias and Issei, while Akeno and Sona stood behind those two respectively.

"Okay so let us start. Some Excaliburs were stolen from the church." Xenovia said while showing some holy aura to give a scary effect to others although that didn't work towards the Infinite Dragon Emperor.

"Then?" he replied.

"Since we know that a stray Exorcists stole it, we will like to ask for your cooperation. It is very sarcastic for a believer who opposes Devils, but we have no choice." Xenovia continued.

"Give me one reason for me to cooperate with you," Issei demanded.

"Issei-kun, he is working with the Fallen Angel, Kokabiel," Irina said softly while knowing how painful Issei's past is.

That's the Fallen Angel who brought despair to his sister, Yukina. That's the Fallen Angel who made his sister cry, every time.

That's the Fallen Angel who made his sister needed to go through everything.

He loves Yukina more than anything, even more than Rias. It was because Yukina was the one who raised Issei as a man. Without her, he will never meet Rias, Sirzechs, and Ophis.

If others know it, they will never trigger two people if Issei is here - Yukina and Rias, the most important women in his world.

Issei's eyes were covered with his hair, and he began to emit dangerous auras. The aura was so tense that everyone except Rias can hardly breathe.

"Calm down Issei! I can't let you turn into Juggernaut Drive! Please stay with me!" Rias said while hugging Issei's right hand to her chest to let him calm down.

He calmed down slowly after hearing Rias' request.

"Sorry Rias, I got a bit carried away. Please, Irina, continue."

"Wait, Juggernaut Drive of a Dragon who received the power of Infinity?" Irina said.

"Yeah, Irina-san. If Issei turned into the Juggernaut Drive state, even Ophis herself could not help her escape. No one can." Rias stated making everyone worried.

"There are two ways, but I am not going to reveal right now. Please, continue." Issei said.

"The stray Excorcist is called Freed Sellzen. He is one of the evilest Exorcists out of all strays. He killed his comrade heartlessly, and stray hundreds of Devils." Irina said.

"He stole Excalibur Rapidly, which contains the power of enhancing one's speed. Also, he took Excalibur Transparency as well. The user of it can be invisible by wielding the sword." Xenovia said with more details.

"The church only has two Excaliburs remaining. I have Excalibur Mimic, which can turn to any sizes I want." Irina took out a small Western knife, and show it to Issei.

"And mine is called Excalibur Destruction. This sword contains absolute destructive power, and It is a potent weapon. Since I'm a power type user, I'm quite a suitable wielder of this sword." Xenovia took out the giant sword with bandages covered around it and presented it to everyone.

"Looks like the one that I wanted to destroy for so long has finally appeared." A voice came out behind Akeno.

"Who are you?" Xenovia asked coldly. She didn't expect some lowly servant to interfere with the conversation. Issei is an exception cause she knew that he is a powerful one.

"Who I am? I'm your Senior." Kiba said coldly while emitting an aura of anger.

"So I assume that you are the only survivor of the Holy Sword Project?" Xenovia asked.

"Indeed I am, and the thing that destroyed everything of my life has finally appeared in front of me," Kiba said while summoning a sword.

"And now, for my friends, I'm going to destroy it!" Kiba shouted, ready to slash the Excalibur.

Issei held his hands and stopped Kiba.

"What are you doing Issei-kun?" Kiba questioned and threatened Issei.

"I know that you are angry, but these Excalibur are a valuable asset to them. We all know that the Holy Sword Project is a tragic event, so when the matter is over, I'll request the church to prepare an Excalibur and let you destroy it." Issei said catching everyone's attention.

"What?! Issei-kun what are you talking about?"

"Hyoudou-kun, I don't think the church will grant your request."

"Yes, Hyoudou Issei. You can't do it. Once it's done, You can't go back."

Irina, Sona and Xenovia all questioned Issei's motive, and he just responded with a laugh.

"They can be reforged. So, you won't gain any loss." Issei said giving assurance to others.

"Issei-kun. Please go away. This is my business." Kiba said, and he forcefully moved Issei's hand away, and he dashed to Xenovia's side.

"I'll destroy this Excalibur!" Kiba shouted while slashing.

Unfortunately, The bandages covered the whole sword, so Kiba didn't do any damage to the Excalibur Destruction when he was slashing it. As the bandages are destroyed due to Kiba's rapid slashing, Xenovia quickly picked up the sword, and then jump back, ready for battle.

"Very well Kiba Yuuto. Before you can destroy this sword, you will have to defeat me. Let's fight now!" Xenovia said.

They both moved their left leg out and dashed to each other. When they almost confronted each other...

"Destructive Barrier, Level 1!"

Issei summoned his Sacred Gear and shouted. A rainbow coloured wall appeared between Xenovia and Kiba. Since they accelerated too fast,

both of them even clashed on the wall and fell with noticeable damage.

Kiba's sword was destroyed, and the Excalibur was a little bit damaged as well. The side of the sword is a little bit scratched, much to Xenovia's shock.

"The two of you, please stop. That's enough. We are here to cooperate, and I believe we will encounter Kokabiel and the guys who are in charge of the Holy Sword Project. Kiba, hold your anger until then." Issei said.

"Issei-kun, what's the barrier that you are using?" Irina asked still shocked about what Issei just did.

"This destructive barrier can either protect or hurt somebody, and I will be the one who determines friendly or hostile. Since I need to stop these two forcefully, I have to give damage to the both of them." Issei said.

Kiba just stared at Issei with pure anger, as he didn't want any of them to be in his way. He stood up and created another sword, pointing at Issei.

"I don't need to cooperate any of you. The reason I'm reincarnated into a devil is because of vengeance. Even you, Rias-buchou, You can't stop me." Kiba said, and he summoned a magic circle and teleported to do somewhere unknown.

"Yuuto..." Rias said while holding both of his hands.

Issei patted Rias' head giving her a bright smile. Afterwards, he turned to Xenovia and said,

"We will cooperate with you. Since my comrade is filled with vengeance, we'll have to save him and kill Kokabiel at the same time." Issei said.

"Thank you very much Hyoudou Issei. As a representative of the church, I'm grateful. However, that doesn't mean that Devils and Heaven will be officially cooperating. Please be aware that we are still enemies." Xenovia threatened.

"I understand. " Rias said.

"4 hours later, we will wait outside of the church. We needed you to disguise and hide your identity as a devil so that the mission can be smooth." Irina said.

With a nod from Issei and the others, they both picked up their sword and left the building.

"That's intense," Sona said.

"Yeah, but I don't know that my Issei-kun is so strong~," Akeno said while having a sadistic smile.

"Akeno, stop." Rias threatened.

'What are we going to do now?' Issei thought

A/N That's the chapter! I don't want you guys to wait too long, so I am going to upload this first. If I didn't release the chapter by 30th May, then I am going to upload the next chapter after my exams. So please stay tuned and leave a review!


End file.
